Dos Rosas
by Sasamii
Summary: Su amor termino por un error. Ocho años mas tarde, Severus y Hermione se ven obligados a trabajar juntos. ¿Que sucedera? ¿Que ha cambiado? Entre todo lo que esta roto, volvera a ser algo igual?
1. Chapter 1

Autor: trizfores

Fic original: http:// www. fanfiction . net/ s / 5337161 / 1 /

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

_Aviso: Esta historia contiene temas de abusos, alcoholismo y suicidio._

N/T: Es el primer fic que traduzco (que no sea para mi misma), espero que quede bien y que por supuesto os guste la historia, a mi me encanta al igual que la mayoría de esta autora, os la recomiendo.

Intentaré subir al menos 1 capitulo por semana. Y sed buenos conmigo, que es mi primer trabajo de traduccion :P

* * *

Hermione Granger se maldijo mientras trataba de presionar la pelota con su mano derecha, intentando agarrarla. Su éxito fue breve. Repentinamente, el dolor de su mano y muñeca empezó a empeorar produciéndole temblores. La pelota cayó en la mesa, haciendo que bajara la cabeza y suspirara derrotada.

Necesitando otro trago fuerte, se levantó del taburete y alcanzó el armario lleno de bebidas alcohólicas que no estaba lejos de ella. Se apoderó de la Jack Daniel's con la mano izquierda, mordió la tapa con los dientes y la giro antes de escupirla sobre la mesa. Sin molestarse en buscar un vaso, lo engulló sintiendo como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta.

Afuera estaba soleado y brillante. El agua, fresca y azul pasaba debajo del puente Golden Gate. Vio coches circulando a lo largo del mismo, y debatió la posibilidad de ir o no a trabajar. Era casi la hora del almuerzo y en realidad no tenia razones para apresurarse. Su vida había cambiado desde el accidente.

Hermione tenía 28 años y era Maestra en Pociones. Era investigadora y trabajaba para una firma de 1 billón de dólares, le pagaban más de lo que había pedido nunca. Su jefe, Alan Grand era un hombre muy generoso, incluso le había comprado una moderna casa de ciudad en la que actualmente vivía. No era que ella no pudiera afrontarlo con lo que le pagaban, pero así era como el trataba a algunas de las personas que trabajaban para él.

Ella no era la única Maestra en Pociones en su compañía. Él tenía todo un departamento dedicado a investigaciones de productos farmacéuticos y pociones. Además de tener un ejercito de investigadores trabajando para él, también era el director del mejor hospital de la ciudad, contando con los mejores doctores y avances médicos.

Debido a la luz del sol, Hermione se reflejaba en la ventana. Su cara estaba marcada dramáticamente. La mitad derecha tenia marcas de garras que bajaban desde la cabeza hasta la mejilla, y su parpado caído. Cerrando los ojos, recordó el irreal día de hacia poco más de un año atrás.

Mientras buscaba muestras de sangre, uno de sus sujetos de experimento (un hombre-lobo) se escapó, había conseguido deshacerse de sus cadenas e ir hacia ella. Fue derribada y golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza perdiendo la conciencia. Afortunadamente para ella, Alan entró en el laboratorio poco después. Si hubiese sido un segundo más tarde, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes. Quizás ella misma sería un hombre-lobo, o peor, estaría muerta.

Sin embargo Hermione se sentía muerta. Desde el accidente su vida había tomado otro camino e iba de mal en peor. No era solo su corazón roto, su carrera era incierta. No podía trabajar, pero Alan no la había despedido. La mantuvo en su nómina e iba a verla de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba mejorando en su terapia. Honestamente, habían pocos cambios.

El daño cerebral recibido había afectado a sus habilidades motoras, no permitiéndole usar su mano derecha como a ella le gustaría. Era muy difícil. Era diestra y difícilmente podía escribir una frase completa sin una mueca de dolor. Por razones de seguridad no se le permitía elaborar nada. Un pequeño error en la mezcla de las pociones podría causar otro accidente.

Los hombre-lobo eran parte de la investigación de Hermione. Estaba tratando de encontrar una cura para la licantropía. Estaba muy cerca, podía sentirlo. Había creado una poción en su actual busqueda llamada "Wolfsbane 6". No era la poción matalobos normal que magos y brujas tomaban. En su lugar, era una poción única, que solo había que tomarla cada seis meses, pero aún no se había hecho pública. No estaba patentada, las pociones tardan un mínimo de 5 años. Había que esperar otros tres años para hacerla pública. Tenia la esperanza de que en cinco años la cura para la licantropía sería encontrada, pero no, el accidente lo había cambiado todo y ahora no estaba segura. Quería investigar, pero no se lo permitian.

Con otro trago de Jack Daniels, Hermione se preguntó si volvería a ser capaz de realizar una poción alguna vez. Su médico había dicho que incluso con años de terapia, su muñeca y mano no estarían al cien por cien y que tendría espasmos a menudo. Había una vaga posibilidad de que se curara completamente, y entrenar su mano para hacer las cosas que quería.

Aceptar la verdad del accidente fue muy duro para Hermione, porque nunca lo acepto. Seguía tratando de obligarse a si misma y su mano hasta que estaba al borde del dolor. A veces se enojaba consigo misma y golpeaba la pared varias veces importándole una mierda.

Como Hermione sintió su cabeza latiendo por culpa del alcohol, decidió ir a trabajar, extrañaba su laboratorio y ser capaz de trabajar en el. Rápidamente, subió las escaleras hacia el ropero, poniéndose una sudadera (N/T: la palabra es "hoodie", que son sudaderas con capucha) de los Giants, una gorra a juego y gafas de sol. Siempre se vestía así cuando salía, no estaba cómoda con su apariencia, aunque las cicatrices en su interior eran mas profundas que las que realmente eran visibles. Era de muy poca ayuda en realidad.

---

Hermione entró en el alto edificio de Industrias Grand. Después de ir a su laboratorio en el sótano pensó en subir y hacerle una visita a su jefe. Salio del ascensor, caminó por el último piso y vio a Hilda, la secretaria, sentada en su mesa trabajando con el papeleo.

"Buenos días Señorita Granger" dijo Hilda a modo de saludo. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?"

"¿Esta dentro?" preguntó Hermione con su mano derecha metida profundamente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Pensé que tal vez podría llevarlo a almorzar. No tiene ningún almuerzo, no?"

"En realidad, Mr. Grand salió temprano" le informo Hilda. "Se fue a Hogwarts, pero volverá tarde."

"¡Mierda!" dijo en alto, sin importarle que la oyesen. De inmediato salió disparada hacía la escalera de incendios, subió las escaleras que llevaban al helipuerto, era el punto de aparición que Alan usaba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hermione estaba en medio de la plataforma y se fue.

-----


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: trizfores

Fic original: http:// www. fanfiction . net/ s / 5337161 / 1 /

Disclaimer: Los personajes de J.K. Rowling le pertenecen.

N/T: Bueno, aquí tenéis el capitulo 2, como prometí. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por añadir la historia a favoritos o alertas :-. Quería aclarar una cosa con la poción de la historia, Wolfsbane es la matalobos, sin embargo no traduzco Wolfsbane 6 porque me suena mejor así y no hay confusiones, como si fuera un nombre propio.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

En la oficina del Director, había una pequeña reunión. Incluía al propio director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Horace Slughorn y por supuesto Alan Grand.

"Que bueno verte después de tres años" dijo Lucius a Alan cuando miro al mago un poco mayor "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último negocio juntos"

"Así es" Alan sonrió. "¿Hay algo interesante que tengas que ofrecerme?

Lucius rió. "No, pero ¿y tu? ¿Qué te trae a esta parte del mundo?"

"En realidad, estoy aquí por usted Profesor Snape", dijo Alan cuando se giró hacia el mago oscuro. El hombre parecía amenazante cuando él lo miró. "Necesito un Maestro en Pociones".

"El es Horace" dijo Severus señalando al mago al lado suyo "es el Maestro de Pociones aquí. Han pasado unos años desde que yo enseñaba pociones. Actualmente enseño Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras"

"Según tengo entendido, creo que fue usted quien desarrollo la poción matalobos" dijo Alan. "Estoy aquí para hacerle una oferta y proponerle trabajar como mi investigador privado".

¿Matalobos? Pregunto Severus. "Seguramente usted podría preguntar a cualquier Maestro o Maestra como se prepara. No es difícil. Horace es quien me enseño a mi cuando yo era un estudiante aquí, no al revés."

Alan sonrió y movió la cabeza. "Pero usted es el único Maestro de Pociones en el mundo que tiene mayores conocimiento sobre la licantropía. Bueno, el segundo después de mi Maestra en Pociones. Usted es el mejor de los mejores."

Severus arqueo una ceja al hombre. ¿Que demonios quería decir con el segundo? Y quien era su Maestra en Pociones?

"Estoy seguro de que han oído hablar de los rumores de la "Wolfsbane 6"? pregunto Alan a todos en la habitación.

¿Te refieres a la poción matalobos que dura seis meses? Pregunto Horace

Alan asintió. "Si. Y los rumores son ciertos. Wolfsbane 6 esta actualmente en el proceso de patentes y se hará publica en 3 años".

"Tenemos un amigo que se beneficiará de esta poción". Dijo Albus con admiración. El y los demás estaban sorprendidos con la existencia de la poción.

"Mi maestra en pociones es la que desarrollo la poción hace unos años. Debido a un lamentable accidente, es incapaz de elaborarla." Alan se volvió hacia Severus. "Aquí es donde entra usted, espero que trabaje para mi. Estamos muy cerca de encontrar la cura para la licantropía. De hecho, aquí están las notas" dijo buscando en el interior de su bolsillo. Saco una gruesa carpeta que amplió a su tamaño original antes de entregársela a Severus.

Severus ojeo las notas, junto con Horace que se inclino para mirarlas. Sus ojos iban y venian leyendo las palabras mientras murmura algunas de ellas y los resultados en el papel. "… mezclado con la sangre de unicornio… el recuento de células de lobo cae un setenta por ciento… permanente" Severus levanto la cabeza y miro a Alan, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Esto ha sido testado y probado?"

"Cada uno de ellos" replico Alan.

"¿Sangre de unicornio?" dijo Horace y luego se echó a reír. "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" Severus, tu eres el hombre ideal para el trabajo. Solo tu llegaste tan lejos con la Wolfsbane. Puedes llegar mas lejos con la Maestra de Pociones y encontrar la autentica cura.

Antes de que Severus pudiera decir nada, la puerta de Albus se abrió de golpe. Un mujer de aspecto familiar entro.

"Dije que no Alan" dijo Hermione enojada mientras caminaba hacia el hombre que se puso de pie. "Esto no fue lo acordado".

"¿Hermione?" dijo Severus con incredulidad. ¿Ella era la Maestra de Pociones de la que Alan había estado hablando? ¿Ella era la que había desarrollado la Wolfsbane 6?

Hermione giró la cabeza y miró a Severus. Sus gafas de sol le ocultaban los ojos y las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar. Se volvió hacia Alan, recordando las razones por la que había venido en primer lugar. "¡No estoy de acuerdo con nada, y ni de coña voy a trabajar con Snape!"

"Ni de coña voy yo a trabajar contigo!" rompió Severus. No estaba nada complacido al saber que era ella. Levantándose de su silla, se cruzo de brazos y miro fieramente la espalda de Hermione. "Probablemente me robaste mis notas cuando eras mi aprendiz".

Hermione bajo la cabeza. Las palabras de Severus la habían herido, yendo directamente a su corazón roto. Podía sentir su mirada detrás de ella, como si le quemasen la espalda. Probablemente nunca conseguiría ganar su confianza de nuevo, pero eso no la sorprendía. "Tu me enseñaste tus notas. Yo no te las robe. Simplemente las memoricé. Hay una diferencia".

"¡Mentira!" ladró Severus

"No Severus" dijo Albus, levantando su mano.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" dijo Alan elevando su voz. "¿No pueden ambos dejar sus problemas personales a un lado y trabajar juntos?"

"Si solo me permitieses demostrarte que puedo elaborarla por mi cuenta, lo haría" dijo Hermione suplicando mirando a su jefe. Se quito las gafas y le mostró la desesperación en sus ojos llorosos. Sus cicatrices seguían sin ser vistas por los demás.

"Elaborarlas sola?" se burlo Alan. "Seguro que estas bromeando. Estas caminando por una línea muy fina Hermione. Eres alcohólica y tus heridas te costarán la vida en el próximo accidente de pociones. Es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a tomar."

La gente permaneció en silencio a su alrededor, escuchando la conversación de ambos. Entre todos ellos, era Severus quien estaba mas atento, curioso por saber que le había pasado a Hermione.

"Nunca fue por el alcohol. Estaba perfectamente sobria aquella vez" se defendió Hermione. No estaba ni con un poco de alcohol en el momento de su accidente.

"A pesar de ello" Alan sacudió la cabeza, sabia lo mucho que significaba el proyecto para ella. "¿No crees que me preocupo por ti y tu bienestar?" Su relación con Hermione era algo mas que negocios. El la veía como la hija que nunca tuvo, y cuidaba mucho de ella.

"¿Que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que puedo hacerlo?" pregunto Hermione de nuevo.

Alan miro a su alrededor un momento, antes de apuntar al bastón de Lucius. Lo agarro y se lo entrego a ella. "Dale vueltas con la mano. Si no puedes o te veo flaquear una sola vez, haremos las cosas a mi manera. Trabajaras con el Profesor Snape o con cualquiera que contrate".

Dudando, Hermione saco su mano derecho de la chaqueta y cogió el bastón con ella. Se giro ligeramente levantando su brazo, poniendo el bastón paralelo al suelo.

Los otros a su alrededor se quedaron sin aliento, en shock, viendo las cicatrices de su cara.

Severus sintió una punzada en el corazón que hacia años que no sentía. Una parte de él quería aliviar su dolor. Trago saliva sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Su dolor y tristeza lo habían tomado completamente por sorpresa. Fue inesperado.

Apretando los dientes, Hermione intento ignorar el dolor cuando giro un poco su muñeca, simplemente cambando el bastón un poco hacia arriba. Cuando fue mucho para ella, su mano tembló, haciéndole perder el control del bastón. A cámara lenta, sus ojos lo vieron caer al suelo, sabiendo que era el final de su carrera.

"¿Hermione?" la interrogó Lucius cuando se agacho a recoger el bastón. Sus ojos la miraron, estaba en completo silencio.

"Lo dejo" dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada. Todavía tenía las ojos fijos en el suelo. Las lágrimas escaparon finalmente, rodando por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué? Dijo Alan en shock. ¿Habia escuchado bien?

"He dicho, lo dejo" repitió Hermione. Levanto su cabeza y miró a Alan. "Se acabo para mi. No hay lugar al que ir. Mi carrera ha terminado, ya lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Estas bromeando Hermione, verdad?" Alan no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No lo creía. "He venido aquí para buscarte ayuda. Estas muy cerca de encontrar la cura".

"Entonces no esta destinado para mi" dijo Hermione suavemente. "No puedo ni siquiera contar un bistec por mi misma. Tal vez solo necesitaba una llamada de atención para darme cuenta de la verdad, y era esta. No puedo trabajar ni elaborar pociones nunca mas". Hermione camino lentamente hacia la licorera que estaba detrás del escritorio de Albus, agarrando la botella de Whisky. "Quita mi nombre de la patente de Wolfsbane 6, y pon en su lugar el nombre de Severus. Después de todo, fueron sus conocimientos los que crearon la primera poción matalobos en primer lugar"

"¿A donde vas? ¿No me digas que saldrás y te emborracharas de nuevo? Esto no es San Francisco. Los camareros de aquí no saben a donde llamar cuando caigas en redondo al suelo. La prensa publicará una historia sobre ti sin ninguna duda cuando te vea." dijo Alan mientras observaba a Hermione caminar hacia la puerta. El sabía los peligrosos de su vuelta y que todo el mundo se enterase. La preocupación estaba en su mente.

Hermione se paró en la puerta, y habló sin molestarse en mirar por encima del hombro. "Ya no trabajo para ti Alan. No tengo miedo si la prensa publica nada sobre mí estando borracha y me etiquetan de alcohólica. Ya me han llamado puta antes, así que ¿Qué es peor que eso? De todas formas, Snape es lo mejor que hay, y Horace también. Ellos te ayudarán con la investigación. Ya no soy tu responsabilidad." Con estas últimas palabras, salió de la oficina de Albus, dejando a todos aturdidos y sin palabras.

-----

Hasta pronto!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Antes que nada queria pediros perdon por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre ruptura sentimental y el trabajo extra de las navidades ni tiempo ni ganas para ponerme a ello -_-U gomen nasai!._**

**_Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros animos, en especial a Amia Snape, June Magic, vampylolita, Areusa, LylaSnape y Sayuri :-D_**

**_Y sin mas dilacion, aqui os dejo el tercer capiiii!! Disfrutadlo!_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Hermione estaba sentaba en un taburete de Las Tres Escobas. Era el lugar más cercano a Hogwarts para beber. Por el camino, se había terminado el contenido de la botella de la oficina de Albus, habiéndose tomado unas copas del whisky, estaba ya vacía delante suya. Había estado en el bar unas dos horas o así.

Rosmerta no olvidaba y sabia perfectamente quien era Hermione. Nunca, en toda su vida, se había olvidado de un estudiante que hubiese entrado en su establecimiento. Fue impactante ver a Hermione con el aspecto que tenia, veía una parte de la cicatriz en su mejilla. Con las gafas de sol, era difícil estudiarla completamente. Lo que la sorprendió aun mas era la capacidad de beber de la mujer. Hermione se las ingenio para aguantar mucho mejor que algunos de los magos habituales del local. A su juicio, era mucho alcohol para cualquiera e insaludable. La Hermione que estaba sentada enfrente de ella no era la Hermione que ella había conocido.

"¿Me das otro vaso Rosie?" dijo Hermione con un ligero sorbo cuando ponía el vaso vacío en la mesa. Su cabeza le latía dolorosamente, se sentía un poco más borracha que antes. Puso la cabeza sobre su bíceps, con los brazos extendidos sobre el mostrador.

La camarera ignoro la orden de Hermione y entró en la cocina por la puerta situada detrás de ella. Poco después, salio con un pequeño plato en su mano, colocándolo en frente de Hermione.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" Hermione frunció el ceño, mirando la comida en frente de ella.

"Es un sandwich de queso a la plancha" replico Rosmerta. "Necesitas poner algo en ese estomago tuyo con todo el licor que has estado bebiendo. Te hará sentir mejor"

"¡Chorradas!" contesto Hermione enfada, golpeando la mesa. "Yo ordene otro vaso de whisky y eso es lo que quiero. No un estúpido sándwich del culo."

Rosmerta miro a Hermione un momento, pensando si servirle otro vaso o no. Aun no era la hora de beber y veía que su único cliente ya estaba borracha. ¿No se iba a desmayar nunca? Y si era así, ¿Cuándo? No quería que Hermione causara una escena. Sus otros clientes llegarían pronto, la hora de la cena se aproximaba. Cogió el sándwich con la intención de llevárselo de vuelta a la cocina, pero fue detenida cuando una mano se coloco encima de la de ella.

"Deja el sandwich y tráeme mi bebida" dijo Hermione despacio. A solas con el sándwich, arranco con calma un pedazo y lo masticó. La había tentado, y se sintió un poco satisfecha cuando su lengua lo probó. Hasta hace unas horas, todo lo que tenia era un bol de cereales y al ver el sándwich había recordado el hambre que tenia.

El pasado le había dado caza y herido durante ocho años. Se marcho y se fue a América para empezar una nueva vida, con la esperanza de no ver nunca mas a la gente que tenia tanto efecto en ella, sobretodo, Severus. Nunca lo negó o se mintió – su corazón aun estaba enamorado del hombre con el que una vez pensó pasaría el resto de su vida.

Una vez, estuvieron enamorados. Nada mas importaba en le mundo. Una noche sin embargo, las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente. Fue un error, un engañoso error en su pasado pero no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto. Severus había roto con ella de inmediato, sin permitirle explicar la verdad. A partir de entonces, la vida nunca fue la misma. Aún con éxito y fortuna, esto no hacia feliz a Hermione. Nunca amo de nuevo, ya que amor era para un solo hombre.

---

Lucius entró en las Tres Escobas reparando en Hermione. Había decidido ir a buscarla, sabiendo que no podía haber ido muy lejos. Después de todo, había un solo bar en Hogsmade. El resto estaban en el Callejón Diagon y el Callejón Knockturn. Su primera suposición era para el que estaba mas cerca de Hogwarts. Como Severus, había sido espía doble para la Orden. Estaba acostumbrado a encontrar gente, pero no fue nada difícil encontrarla.

"¿Qué quieres?" susurro Hermione viendo al alto mago de pelo largo caminando hacia ella.

"He venido a ver si estabas bien" replico Lucius, sentándose a su lado. Se quito los guantes y dejo su bastón apoyado en la madera debajo del mostrador. "Le dije a Alan que iba a cuidar de ti y te llevaría luego a casa sana y salva."

"Ya no soy una niña pequeña. Puedo cuidar de mi misma" contestó Hermione alcanzando la bebida que Rosmerta había traído.

"No trates de ignorarlo Hermione. Hay mucha gente que se preocupa por ti, no quieren que te hagas daño. Yo soy uno de ellos" dijo Lucius suavemente.

"Todos, excepto para el hombre que significa tanto para mi." Hermione podía sentir el dolor en su corazón como si se fuera a romper de nuevo. Severus seguía enfadado con ella; era muy obvio por la forma en que había hablado con ella horas antes.

"No puedes culparle Hermione."

"Claro, pero todo el mundo me culpa a mi" replico Hermione después de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. "Admito que dormí con Ron. No puedo mentir sobre esto. Severus nos encontró en _su_ cama, juntos. ¿Como crees que me hizo sentir?" Sacudió la cabeza, recordando aquella horrible mañana como si acabase de ocurrir. "Nunca me fue bien con el alcohol. Ron me llevó a beber, y me emborrache. Se aprovecho de la situación y se acostó conmigo. Yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. _Nunca_ engañaría a Severus si yo supiera… nunca."

"Escuchamos que él se caso con una mujer inglesa en Egipto y pensamos que eras tu" le informo Lucius.

"Yo no me fui con Ron cuando decidió irse. Me fui a otra parte" replico Hermione. "El y yo nunca estuvimos juntos, y nunca estuve enamorada de el."

"Entonces, ¿porque no lo explicaste?" pregunto Lucius. "Nunca escuchamos de ti o de el, pensamos que ambos habían empezado una vida en otro sitio."

"¿Habría importado? Es posible que tu me hubieses creído, junto con los demás. Severus pensó… él nunca me creería. Quizás…, no lo se. Nunca permitió que le explicase a verdad. Su opinión es la que me importa, y no la de los demás. Así que no me importaba"

Lucius se dio cuenta de los vasos vacíos frente a Hermione, le sorprendió lo mucho que había bebido. "Parece que puedes manejarte con mas alcohol esta vez."

"Es curioso como esta cosa que arruinó mi vida se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo", replico Hermione cuando levantando el vaso hacia el. Bebió lo que quedaba, saboreándolo. "Sin embargo debe decir que Jack Daniel's es mi favorito. Lo que me gusta de el es que no habla a mis espaldas o me sermonea, dándome un mal rato."

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio para no expresar su opinión en voz alta sobre Hermione y su alcoholismo. Hubo momentos en que el mismo mantuvo una estrecha relación con una botella, pero nunca la llamo su mejor amigo. Sabía donde trazar la línea. Claramente, Hermione no, y necesitaba ayuda. Tenía miedo de decirle algo, no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria. No era la misma Hermione, y esto le preocupaba. Apenas la reconoció con su alma rota y maltratada. ¿Era todo por su ruptura en el pasado?

"A donde fue Alan?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Se fue a San Francisco para tener algunas cosas lista para Severus" respondió Lucius. "Le tomo un momento convencerle, pero cedió al rato".

Hermione asintió. "Me robaron el trabajo entonces."

"Aun estas en esto" le informo Lucius. "No creo que Alan se tomara en serio tus palabras. ¿No ibas en serio, no?"

"Lo estaba" dijo Hermione sin mirar a Lucius. "No puedo trabajar. No puedo hacer nada. Voy a ser un vagabundo alcohólico que vivirá de los millones que Alan me dio durante años. Suerte para mi por su generosidad."

"Severus esta de acuerdo en trabajar contigo. El proyecto no continuará sin ti."

"Continuará sin mi. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para Alan, su empresa, o cualquier otra persona. No necesito la compasión de nadie."

"¿Es eso lo que piensas?"

"No Lucius," dijo Hermione mirándolo, "Es lo que se. Es un hecho. Y ya oíste a Severus antes; no quiere trabajar conmigo."

"¿No sabes lo mucho que este proyecto te necesita?"

"Solo lo retrasaré, y nada mas. Si aun pudiese preparar pociones, seguramente habría encontrado una cura sin ayuda de nadie."

"¿No puedes ver las cosas diferentes desde otra perspectiva? Pregunto Lucius.

"¿No puedes verlas desde el mío? Contraataco Hermione.

"No es el fin del mundo. Eres joven y todavía tienes muchos años por delante," replico Lucius, tratando de poner un poco de sentido racional en la testaruda bruja.

"Quizás no sea el fin del mundo, pero... es el fin de mi carrera… mi vida" dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras lentamente. "No fuerces las cosas en mi cabeza Malfoy, porque no vas a tener éxito"

Lucius sacudió la cabeza. ¿Donde estaba la Gryffindor que el conocía? ¿La que ayudo a derrotar a Voldemort? "Hermione…" se paró un momento, sin saber como empezar lo que tenia que contarle. "Antes de que Severus vaya a San Francisco, estará unos días en Paris. Tiene que informar a Giselle sobre el trabajo que ha aceptado, y hablar algunas cosas con ella."

"¿Giselle?" Cuestionó Hermione. ¿Quién era exactamente la chica? Nunca había oído hablar de Giselle antes o sabía algo.

"Si. Giselle Fournier. Es la prometida de Severus. No es exactamente una Maestra en Pociones, pero mezcla perfumes para empresas de diseño" le informo Lucius.

"Bueno, sin duda ha avanzado" dijo Hermione solemnemente. "Yo sin embargo sigo enamorada de él", murmuro en voz alta, sin saber que Lucius la escuchaba. Su corazón se rompió de nuevo. Todas sus falsas esperanzas de que Severus y ella volverían a estar juntos de nuevo acababan de ser arrojadas por la ventana. Antes, eran una pareja. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos como comprometerse. Si, hablaron de matrimonio de vez en cuando, pero nunca dieron el paso.

"Pensé que era mejor que lo escuchases de mi ahora, que luego lo averiguaras de otra manera" dijo el suavemente.

"No importa lo que yo piense, mientras el sea feliz, quien soy yo para quejarse" sollozo. Dios, como deseaba haber muerto en el accidente en vez de sobrevivir.

-----


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, al fin!! tras 3 dias intentando subir el capitulo, el servidor se ha dignado a funcionar! (lo siento, pero la culpa tambien la tienen ellos ahora en mi retraso!! xD)**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios y a toda la gente que han añadido la historia :-. Proximo capitulo lo subo antes del viernes! (si esto no vuelve a dar problemas claro)**

**Kisses!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Había pasado una semana desde el drama y el caos de Hogwarts.

Por n vez en la semana, Hermione estaba borracha. Estaba tirada en el suelo de la sala de estar, con una botella de Jack Daniel's en la mano. Disfrutaba del silencio de la casa, tenía desactivado adrede el teléfono móvil, y había arrancado la línea de tierra. No dudaba de que Alan hubiera tratado de llamarla los últimos días.

Se sujeto la mano derecha cuando le tembló de nuevo. Le dolía horriblemente. No había ido al fisioterapeuta y no tenia ganas. No tenia ganas de hacer cosas y simplemente se había quedo encerrada en casa. Menos mal que tenia unas cuantas cajas llenas de Jack Daniel's en la despensa. No se quedaría sin ellas en corto plazo, y después de todo, para pedirlas solo necesito una llamada de teléfono. Esa fue la única vez que encendió el teléfono, para usarlo en pedir el alcohol que necesitaba.

"¡Hermione!" grito una voz familiar después de tocar varias veces el timbre de la puerta. Luego, hubo unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

"¡No estoy!" grito Hermione. Cerró los ojos con fastidio. Los malditos ruidos le hacían eco en los tímpanos. Se llevo las manos a las orejas y deseo que Alan se fuera pronto. Cuando abrió los ojos, gruño viendo a los magos enfrente de ella. Sus miradas no eran nada agradables.

"No bromeabas sobre su alcoholismo" se burló Severus con disgusto, mirando a Hermione.

"¿Cómo diablos has entrado aquí?" escupió Hermione con frustración.

"¿Se te olvida que tengo mi propio juego de llaves?" dijo Alan moviéndolas molestamente a unos centímetros de su cara. "De todas formas, Severus también tiene unas puesto que se quedara contigo."

"¿Qué?" pregunto Hermione tratando de sentarse empujándose hacia arriba con las manos. Estaba tan borracha que no podía ni levantarse ella misma, así que se cayo al suelo otra vez. "¡No se va a quedar conmigo!" dijo señalando a Alan. "Y yo ya no trabajo para ti" dijo, apuntando a Severus.

"Estas sumamente borracha" replico Severus con molestia cuando se acuclillo en el suelo, poniendo sus manos bajo sus hombros y tirando de ella.

"¡Que te den!" Hermione se arrastraba cuando trataba de empujar al hombre, con sus brazos agitándolos en el aire. "¡No necesito una niñera!"

Alan también se puso de cuclillas pero delante de Hermione. Le sujeto la barbilla, para tener una visión de ella. "Escúchame Hermione, y escúchame bien", demando con voz firme. "Aún trabajas para mi. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de mantener tu posición y carrera, y déjame decirte que con otros empleados no haré lo mismo. Trabajaras con Severus día a día. Ya se lo adicta que puedes ser con el trabajo, y quiero que vuelvas a coger el ritmo de las cosas."

Hermione trato de retorcerse, pero el par de brazos que la sujetaban desde atrás eran demasiado fuertes.

Alan tomo su rostro con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara de nuevo. "Severus se quedará contigo ya que yo no puedo vigilarte las veinticuatro horas del día. Tienes dos dormitorios, que son más suficientes para ti. También reanudaras tus sesiones con el fisioterapeuta. No permitiré que faltes a ninguna otra."

"¡No puedes decirme lo que tengo que hacer!" grito enfadada. "Esta es mi casa, y tu la estas allanando. Voy a hacer que te detengan. ¡Ya no trabajo para ti!"

"Oh, ¿en serio?" pregunto Alan. "¿Y que harás si te encierro en rehabilitación hasta que tu alcoholismo sea eliminado de tu sistema?"

Hermione entorno los ojos. ¡No se atrevería!

"Lo que pensaba", sonrió Alan. "Ahora, tengo que irme a la oficina." Se levanto y aliso sus ropas. "Asegúrate de que al menos se asee antes de ir a trabajar mañana", le dijo a Severus antes de dejar la casa de Hermione.

"¡Vamos, arriba!" gruño Severus levantándose, tirando de Hermione con él. Estaba como un peso muerto, sin poner ningún esfuerzo hasta que estuvo de pie. Sin embargo, tuvo que cargar la mayor parte de su peso cuando ella se hundió en su contra. Él no estaba ni un pelin satisfecho con la situación en la que se encontraba. Hubiera preferido la opción de quedarse en el hotel. Pero no, después de todo, todavía era Hermione. A pesar de que aún estaba enojado con ella, tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Hermione gimió. La súbita sacudida hizo que todo girara, incluido su estomago. Cuando se vio obligada a darse la vuelta, vomito todo el contenido de su estomago.

Severus cerró los ojos con un disgusto absoluto. El líquido que había salido de Hermione olía horrible, ya que era una mezcla del alcohol y el ácido de su estomago. No podía recordar la última vez que le habían vomitado encima. Siempre mantenía la distancia con los estudiantes cuando veía sus caras verdes en las clases de pociones. Abrió los ojos solo para ver los parpados entrecerrados de Hermione.

"¿Porque hueles tan agrio?" Hermione caminó hacia delante, tambaleándose. No se dio cuanta de que su cara había aterrizado en su pecho, y alguno de los restos de vomito. Ella sonrió en su camisa. Se sentía tan bien sujeta por el, después de tanto tiempo. En nada, se desmayo.

"¡Dios, maldita sea Hermione!" dijo entre dientes. La levanto en sus brazos. Una pesada carga es lo que era y no solo físicamente. Con la cabeza de ella colgando junto con sus brazos, Severus subió las escaleras de costado para que Hermione no se diera en la cabeza.

Arriba, Severus encontró rápidamente la habitación principal, y caminó hacia el baño. Viendo la bañera, se dirigió hacia ella inmediatamente, y dejo a Hermione en esta. Luego busco el agua fría en el grifo y la abrió del todo.

"Que le---" farfullo Hermione, sacudiéndose en la ducha, intentando cubrirse. El agua y los azulejos no eran una buena combinación. "¡Joder, mierda, esta helada!"

"Como debe ser" se burló Severus. Se quedo de cuclillas en el borde de la bañera, sin preocuparse lo mas mínimo por mojarse con los aspavientos de Hermione.

Hermione miro a Severus. "¡Que te jodan Severus! ¿¡Porque no me dejas y te vas?!"

"Porque le prometí a Alan que no lo haría".

Hermione resopló. "Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Cuanto te esta pagando por ser mi niñera? Debe ser mucho puesto que estas aquí.". De pronto su rostro fue bruscamente hasta Severus, casi tocándose las caras.

"Te estoy haciendo un favor Hermione" dijo Severus entre dientes. Sus puños estaban apretados en la parte delantera de la camiseta de Hermione. "La investigación no es por el dinero, sino por pasión y ayudar a otros magos. Pensé que ya te había enseñado eso?"

"Se me debió escabullir de la mente hace tiempo. O debí vomitar esa parte de información cuando estaba borracha. No lo recuerdo" dijo Hermione, con igual fuerza a medida que hablaba, con la misma cantidad de ira en su voz.

A regañadientes, Severus soltó la camisa de Hermione, haciéndola caer en la bañera. "¿Quién demonios eres tu? Esta no es Hermione."

"¿Y tu sabes quien soy?" se burlo Hermione. "Entonces dímelo, ya que eres un jodido experto"

Severus sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "Antes, solía odiarte. Ahora, me compadezco de ti, al nivel mas bajo."

Las palabras de Severus golpearon a Hermione, y la hicieron llorar de inmediato. Afortunadamente se mezclaban con el agua de sus mejillas. No quería que supiera que estaba llorando. "Entonces, ¿Por qué no me odias? Esto haría las cosas mas fáciles para ti" dijo Hermione entrecortadamente.

"Tu eres la que arruinó las cosas, no yo. _No_ olvides eso" respondió Severus. Luego se levantó y la dejó sola.

Hecha un ovillo, con el agua continuándole cayendo en cascada, Hermione rompió a llorar. Estaba enfadada consigo misma y se dijo que se lo merecía. Su vida era una mierda. No iba a quejarse. Nada parecía ir bien ya.

---

"La cena esta lista" anuncio Severus entrando en la habitación de Hermione. En lugar de encontrarla despierta, la vio dormida en su cama.

Hermione estaba acostada de lado, abrazando una almohada como si estuviera abrazando a una persona. Dado que solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, mas cicatrices de su accidente estaban visibles. Había numerosas marcas en su espalda, en el lado derecho de su cuerpo, e incluso algunas en la parte delantera derecha de su cuerpo, debajo de su pecho.

Severus abrió la boca con sorpresa. Alan le había explicado como había ocurrido el accidente de Hermione. Se imaginaba las cicatrices, y sabía como de malo podía ser el ataque de un hombre-lobo. Pero en realidad estaba viendo una historia diferente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró su cuerpo.

Le dio una sacudida en el corazón. Parecía tan vulnerable. Algo que nunca había visto en Hermione. Ella siempre fue terca y valiente. La Hermione con la que se había reunido de nuevo era una persona completamente diferente. Borracha, rota, y odiaba tener que decirlo, cobarde también. Le tocó la piel, sus dedos bailaron en los baches de lo que una vez fue suave y liso. ¿Qué le había ocurrido para cambiar de esta manera?

Severus miro hacia la mesita de noche. Algunas cosas le llamaron la atención. En un marco pequeño, había una foto de el y Hermione tomada hacia nueve años, recordó. Estaban bailando pegados y mirándose el uno al otro con una calida sonrisa. Recordó vivamente esa noche. Odiaba las bolas de navidad y vigilar a los estudiantes. Hermione sin embargo era la parte buena del día. Llevaba un vestido azul marino, que le hacia parecer una diosa.

Severus frunció el ceño al ver el florero, con dos rosas rojas. Una de las rosas estaba muerta, sus pétalos tenían un tono oscuro o marrón, como marchita. La otra estaba brillante, roja y perfecta, pero había algo raro en ella. Extendió la mano y la tocó – era falsa. ¿Por qué tenia una rosa roja falsa y una real muerta y marchita?

El le tenia un apodo cuando estaban juntos. Solía llamarla "Mi Rosa". Cada semana, sin falta, le daba una rosa roja. Hermione siempre había sido perfecta para el, como si fuera la rosa mas perfecta del mundo. Hasta…

Recordar el pasado con ella le dolía. El no quería recordar nada – ni lo bueno ni lo malo. Ella había estado en lo mas profundo de su corazón mas de lo que nadie había podido, y lo rompió.

"Severus..." murmuro suavemente Hermione mientras se acurrucaba un poco mas en la almohada.

Severus volvió su atención a Hermione. Frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba porque ella lo llamaba en sus sueños.

No queriendo pasar un segundo más debido a la cantidad de preguntas que se le acumulaban en la cabeza, Severus levantó las sabanas y metió a Hermione debajo de ellas. Justo antes de salir, apago la luz y cerró silenciosamente la puerta tras él.

Severus se quedo fuera, con la mano en el picaporte. Se masajeo las sienes con frustración y confusión. Tenía la sensación de que no debería haber aceptado la oferta de Alan.

---


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hermione se asomó por la ventana del Audi en el que ella y Severus viajaban. Enfrente, el chofer estaba al volante. Los días en los que Hermione iba a trabajar, siempre había un chofer esperándola por fuera de la casa. Trabajaba para la compañía y fue contratado directamente por Alan para ella.

Hermione sabía conducir, y conocía el camino alrededor de San Francisco y algunas partes del estado de California. Su Mini Cooper (con capota) lo usaba raramente. En ocasiones lo cogía para darse una vuelta, y pasaba uno o dos días fuera de la ciudad. Sin embargo, por sus problemas con la bebida, Alan no le permitía conducir a menudo, incluso antes del accidente. Lo entendía. Ella misma no aprobaba el beber y conducir. Otras personas podrían resultar heridas por su culpa, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Durante los momentos que iba a conducir, se aseguraba de estar sobria y no beber en absoluto.

"Siento que me miras" siseo Hermione. Llevaba su camiseta habitual, con su capucha, y sus gafas de sol. "Ya se como me veo. ¡Detente y mira para fuera por tu ventana!"

"No estaba mirando tu cicatriz si es lo que estas pensando" replico Severus. En realidad, la estaba mirando tratando de leerla, y entenderla. Pensó en usar Legeremancia con ella, pero recordó que era experta en eso. Sería capaz de sentir que trataba de entrar en su mente, y lo echaría. Durante los días de guerra, la había entrenado, al igual que a Harry.

"Di lo que quieras", le dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo buscando un frasco de metal. Después de tomar unos cuantos buches, continuó hablando. "Todo el mundo me mira porque luzco… _repulsiva._"

"Esa es una palabra dura de usar" dijo Severus. Ella no le resultaba repulsiva. "¿No es un poco temprano para beber?"

"Nunca es temprano" replico, y luego bebió un poco más. "Con el desayuno que cocinaste antes, estoy bien. Le tomara su tiempo al alcohol entrar en mi sistema gracias a tus tortitas."

"Maldita sea Hermione", murmuro Severus mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿Maldita sea, que!?" le espetó, levantando la voz. Se giró hacia el, se quito las gafas y lo miro directamente a los ojos. "Vamos, dilo!, no me des la espalda y di lo que piensas!"

"No voy a decir nada" dijo Severus por lo bajo. "Vine y acordé trabajar contigo. Las cosas ya están complicadas como son. Prefiero mantenerme así y no complicarlo aun mas."

"¿Demasiado miedo a decir la verdad?" preguntó Hermione.

"No," replico Severus. "Tu eres la que debería tener miedo de oírlo."

"Que te jodan!" dijo Hermione. Se volvió y miro de nuevo por la ventana después de ponerse las gafas de sol. Él tenía razón. Tenia miedo de oír la verdad, y más si la escuchaba de él.

---

Dentro de la oficina privada de Hermione y el laboratorio, Severus se sentó en un taburete alto con los codos apoyados en el frío metal de la mesa de pociones enfrente de el. En lugar de enseñarle el lugar, Hermione dejo que diera una vuelta por su cuenta. Lo único que señalo y le dijo fue que se mantuviera lejos de una pequeña nevera que estaba debajo de un estante donde había una gran variedad de alcohol, así como algunas cajas de comida para microondas. Estaba sorprendido que tuviera alcohol en la oficina, y mas aún cuando saco una lata fría de cerveza y bebió algunos sorbos rápidamente.

"¿No vas a empezar a trabajar?" pregunto Hermione mientras se tumbaba en el sofá cama a un lado de la habitación. Había pasado muchas horas en él. Cuando no iba a casa para seguir trabajando duro, era donde pasaba la noche.

"¿Yo?" Severus arqueo una ceja. "¿No se supone que es nosotros?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y suspiro. "¿Cuando lo vas a entender?" murmuro contra la lata de cerveza, antes de tomar un sorbo. "Soy una inútil para elaborar pociones"

"Por eso estoy aquí" dijo cuando se levantó de la silla. Comenzó a caminar, para saber donde estaban las cosas, y poder hacerse una idea del lugar. Había muchos ingredientes raros como la sangre de unicornio. Trabajar para un hombre como Alan tenia sus beneficios, y alguno de ellos era tener a mano de una forma tan simple los ingredientes e incluso a veces inagotables.

Hermione lo miraba a través de las gafas de sol con los ojos entrecerrados. Severus estaba a un paso de su corcho de notas, cartas, fotos y chucherias. Su pulso se le aceleró, sabiendo que Severus vería las cosas y probablemente le haría preguntas al respecto.

Severus frunció el ceño cuando se paró en frente del corcho. Era como lo que tenían los adolescentes en sus cuartos. Había pegatinas de corazones y estrellas, entradas, notas y garabatos, y por supuesto fotos. El gesto de su rostro se profundizó cuando vio una foto de él y Hermione en la cama hace mucho tiempo, riendo a la cámara. Recordó que fue ella quien tomo la foto, con su brazo sobresaliendo en el aire, sosteniendo la cámara. Se estaban riendo de una broma, o algo, no recordaba bien que era.

Viéndose reír a si mismo le hizo sentirse incomodo. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho. Parecía que hacia años que no lo hacia. Cierto, tenía prometida, Giselle, pero las cosas entre ellos eran diferentes. Trato de recordar un momento de risas con Giselle de los últimos tres años con ella. No. Ella nunca lo hizo reír. Fue solo Hermione quien lo había hecho. Ella era diferente de Giselle en muchos aspectos, y cuanto más lo pensaba mas incomodo se sentía.

Necesitando concentrarse en otra cosa, Severus vio otra foto. Se diría que era mas reciente. Hermione tenía una radiante sonrisa con una gran rosa escondida detrás de la oreja. De fondo había una gran estructura simple y de madera, con un cartel que decía "Alice's Inn and Rose Farm" (**N/T:** prefiero dejarlo en ingles porque que da mejor, pero la traducción es: "Posada Alice y Granja de Rosa"). En la foto, Hermione no llevaba sus gafas de sol o la sudadera. Su sonrisa parecía libre de inseguridades incluso mostrando su cicatriz. Se parecía a la Hermione que el había conocido.

"Porque tienes fotos de nosotros?" pregunto Severus girándose hacia ella. La vio suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. "No solo aquí, también en tu casa".

"Mi vida personal no es de tu interés Snape" dijo peligrosamente. Ya había sido muy duro escuchar que le habían contratado, y aún peor, oír sus dolorosas palabras.

Severus le arqueo una ceja. "¿En serio? Entonces porque _nuestras_ fotos?" dijo señalando la pared.

"Me gusta conservarlas, ¿y que?" escupió Hermione. "Y a ti que te pasa? Te has ido a vivir con… como se llama ella?—Giselle. "¿De que te sorprendes?" Le pregunto viendo su confusión. "Lucius me lo dijo cuando fuiste a Paris. No es nada personal realmente, solo es el hecho de que estas comprometido." Gracias que llevaba sus gafas de sol, de otro modo vería sus ojos llorosos. Pero se negó a caer. No esta vez, no por una mujer de la que no sabia nada ni la había visto.

"Como ya dije, fuiste tu quien lo arruino," Severus gruño mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa y se sentaba en el taburete.

"Como si supieras la verdad!" grito Hermione.

"Claro que se la verdad!" gritó Severus. "Te vi con mis propios ojos – tu y Weasley. Y todas las cosas, en mi cama, en mi habitación!"

"Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de explicarme."

"¿Que había que explicar Hermione? La verdad no era mas real que lo que vieron mis ojos. Como dice la gente, ver es creer, y yo creo lo que vi."

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Severus era tan testarudo como siempre. Si decía algo mas, sus argumentos no terminarían nunca, e incluso podrían empeorar. No quería ir por ese camino. Le dolía la cabeza de la noche anterior, y no estaba de humor para peleas. Se cruzó de brazos después de lanzar la lata vacía, y guardó silencio.

"¿Nada que decir?" se burlo Severus. Cuando Hermione no dijo nada, decidió cambiar de tema. "Bueno, ¿vas a ayudar o no?" Si trabajamos juntos, haremos las cosas más rápido. Solo Merlín sabe lo poco que quiero estar aquí y alrededor tuyo. Cuanto antes termine el proyecto, antes podré volver a Hogwarts y a mi vida."

¿Como podía ser tan cruel e hiriente con ella? Hermione sentía como sus labios empezaban a temblar. Se levanto rápidamente del sofá y se encamino hacia la puerta.

"¿Donde crees que vas?" grito Severus detrás de ella.

"Trabaja tu solo Snape! No me necesitas, no voy a trabajar contigo" Hermione salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tan fuerte como pudo.

"¡Estúpida!" murmuró Severus, dándose un masaje entre los ojos. Sabía que tenía que trabajar un poco. Se dirigió hacia el archivador, y busco cualquier nota que pudiese necesitar, además de las que Alan le había dado.

-----

"¡No puedo – no funcionará con Snape!" dijo Hermione en voz alta cuando entro como una tormenta en el despacho de Alan. Solo un segundo antes, cuando Hilda le dijo que no estaba en una reunión, no se molestó en esperar y entro sin llamar.

Alan, que estaba trabajando con los libros de contabilidad, miro a Hermione, y dejo el bolígrafo. "Ya se que ustedes tienen un pasado, pero deberías dejar tus diferencias a un lado" le dijo calmadamente. "Y cuando lo hagas, estoy seguro de que el proyecto saldrá adelante."

"Mas fácil de decir que de hacer," resopló Hermione caminando hacia la ventana y mirando fuera.

"Él esta de acuerdo en trabajar contigo, ¿porque no puedes hacer la mismo? Preguntó Alan.

"No puedo estar con el," dijo Hermione poniendo su frente en el frío cristal.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamo Alan cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. "Tu sigues enamorada de él" dijo. No era una pregunta.

"¡Esto es una mierda!" dijo Hermione caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿Donde vas? Pregunto Alan.

"No te molestes en preguntar," replico Hermione antes de salir de la oficina.

Alan se sentó en su silla, muy pensativo. Hermione iba a salir y a emborracharse de nuevo, sin duda. Sabía que Severus y ella habían tenido un pasado. Aunque ella nunca le había explicado como y porque estuvieron juntos, o incluso porque rompieron. Siempre se preguntó porque mantenía las cosas de su pasado en su casa y en la oficia. Ahora, conocía la respuesta.

---

**Gracias por sus comentarios a Daniie, Ay, Sayuri, LithiumGahan, Smithback, Amia, June y a todos los que leen que tambien se que estan ahi ^_^. Y perdonad a esta tardona :-(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Severus removió la poción del caldero lentamente en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, asegurándose de contar correctamente cada vuelta, hasta llegar a veinte. Busco el polvo de hadas y añadió una pizca de la sustancia plateada antes de remover de nuevo. Cuando terminó, puso la poción a fuego lento, tenia que cocerse a fuego bajo durante al menos veinticuatro horas antes de continuar.

Cuando llego por la mañana a la oficina, lo hizo solo. Hermione no estaba en casa cuando la llamo para el desayuno. No le sorprendió. Segundo día con ella, y en el trabajo, y de nuevo faltaba, probablemente estaba bebiendo en alguna parte. La última noche que la vio llegó pasada la medianoche, tropezando por la casa. La miró en silencio en las sombras de la sala de estar, hasta que la vio subir las escaleras y cerrar de golpe la puerta.

Si, hubo veces en su vida en las que Severus bebió una cantidad excesiva de alcohol por cualquier problema. Sin embargo, siempre lo hizo en la privacidad de su casa. Bebió mucho durante esos tiempos, pero la definición de mucho cambio para él con el presente de Hermione. En el pasado, ella paraba a los dos vasos de vino porque ya se ponía un poco borracha. Ahora, con la cantidad de alcohol que había visto en su casa, se preguntaba si se detendría ante algo. Era demasiado, demasiado abuso de una sustancia que podía ser peligrosa en esos niveles.

Severus no quería preocuparse, no debia – pero lo hacia. Le preocupaba que el proyecto no pudiese llevarse a cabo, le preocupaba que Hermione no trabajase con el o sin el. Era una molestia, y era algo que no quería tratar. A nivel personal, a pesar de que parecía insensible, se preocupada por ella y por su—bebida, salud… todo. No quería, pero no lo podía evitar.

La puerta se abrió y entró Hermione. Se quitó las gafas de sol mientras iba hacia la nevera. Abrió la puerta, sacó un paquete de desayunos Hotpockets*, y lo metió en el microondas.

"¿No tienes suficiente ron en el café?" se burló Severus.

"¿Puedes cerrar la maldita boca?!" preguntó Hermione dándole la espalda. Estaba cansada y exhausta. La muñeca y la mano le dolían a pesar de que se había tomado la poción para el dolor. Incluso le dolía la cabeza por las migrañas. "¡Maldita sea!"

"Sabes que tenemos que trabajar, y aquí estoy otra vez, trabajando solo," dijo Severus enfadado. "Necesito saber al menos tu paradero en caso de que tenga preguntas. No quiero tolerar que bebas, pero tu juro Hermione, que si me cabreo, tiraré hasta la última gota de alcohol que tengas."

"Para tu información, no estaba bebiendo", chasqueo Hermione girándose hacia él. "Vengo del hospital y de mi fisioterapia. Y ahora mismo, me estoy muriendo de hambre porque no he desayunado." Abrió la puerta del microondas y mantuvo el pequeño plato en su mano derecha. Su mano se movió de repente, lo que hizo que el plato se deslizara de esta. Se destrozó al caer en el suelo haciéndose papilla. "¡Mierda!" maldijo Hermione mientras sostenía su brazo derecho con el izquierdo.

Severus dejo sus herramientas a un lado y fue hacia Hermione. "No Hermione" dijo mientras le impedía ponerse de cuclillas en el suelo. "Siéntate. Yo lo limpiare y pondré uno nuevo."

Hermione no replicó y se fue hacia el sofá. Se sentó de inmediato, sintiéndose muy cansada. La sesión de fisioterapia que había tenido la había dejado agotada. Había pasado mas de un mes desde la última vez que había ido. Tratando de concentrarse para que su brazo no temblara, lo apretaba, lo giraba y era cansino. Trato de decirle a su cuerpo que hiciera algo que no podía o no quería hacer. Al final de la sesión, su cabeza estaba sudando por el esfuerzo.

"¿Jugo de naranja o arándanos?" preguntó Severus

"Cualquiera" respondió débilmente.

Severus tomo un tetrabrik de juego de naranja y le metió una cañita. Luego, se lo dio a Hermione junto con el Hotpocket. "¿Cómo fue la terapia?"

"¿Porque te importa?" preguntó Hermione con la boca llena. "Era dolorosa. Estoy segura de que estas encantado de saberlo."

Ignoró su comentario. "La próxima vez dime cuando tienes una sesión. No tienes que trabajar cuando estas tan cansada."

"Entonces tendré terapia todos los días así no tengo que trabajar contigo" murmuro mientras dejaba el pequeño plato en su estomago. "Dame unos minutos para descansar, y levantare mi trasero de este sofá y te ayudare."

Severus no dijo nada mientras veía a Hermione cerrar los ojos. Cogió el plato con una mano, su pequeño desayuno estaba por la mitad. Puso el plato junto con tetrabrik, antes de recogerlo para tirarlo. Desdoblo una manta, y la cubrió asegurándose de que se mantendría caliente.

No había nada mas que hacer pensó Severus mientras se terminaba el Hotpocket de Hermione. Estaba enseñándose a si mismo como preparar la Wolfsbane 6 con sus notas. Vio el último número de una revista de pociones en su escritorio y decidió leerla.

---

Hermione se despertó, y lentamente estiro su cuerpo y arqueo su cuello un par de veces, crujiéndolo. Con un par de "pops", se sintió aliviada. Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de estar en la oficina. De pronto recordó lo que había pasado, y se giró para ver a Severus sentado detrás del escritorio.

"Buenas tardes" dijo Severus cuando vió a Hermione mirándolo.

"¡Jesucristo!" gimió Hermione incorporándose. "¿Cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo?"

"Mucho tiempo. Son las siete". Le informo Severus

Mucho tiempo, pensó Hermione, considerando el hecho de que estaba sobria. La mayoría de las veces que había dormido tanto tiempo, era por el alcohol. Se puso de pie despacio, y levanto los brazos al aire mientras bostezaba. "Supongo que el cansancio finalmente pudo conmigo." Comentó mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de pociones. "¿Qué estas preparando?" preguntó al notar el caldero hirviendo a fuego lento.

"Wolfsbane 6" respondió Severus, enseñándole una carta y dándosela. "Es de Potter. Llego temprano con el correo."

Hermione frunció el ceño antes de tomar la carta. Nunca había oído sobre Harry o nadie desde que se fue a América. Ella nunca les había escrito tampoco.

---

_Hermione, _

_He oído que estuviste por aquí la semana pasada. Algo que ver contigo trabajando con Snape. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste o te dejaste caer? Te echamos de menos. Espero que nos pongamos al día._

_Tu amigo, _

_Harry_

---

"Tu amigo". Esas palabras la molestaban mientras las cuestionaba. ¿Como podía considerar a Harry un amigo cuando le dio la espalda? Harry, igual que todo el mundo, estuvo loco y furioso cuando se entero que se había acostado con Ron. Se sorprendieron de que hiciera tal cosa – engañar a Severus con Ron. Pero para ella, nunca lo engaño, pues su corazón no estaba allí. Nadie la creyó, lo cual fue una de las razones por las que se fue.

"La poción es bastante simple, lo cual me sorprende. Es el proceso de elaboración sin embargo lo que lleva su tiempo" dijo Severus mientras se movía de la mesa para sentarse en la banqueta enfrente de ella.

"Si bueno... debemos darle una a Remus" dijo Hermione suavemente mientras arrugaba la carta y la lanzaba a la basura. "Estará encantado de no tener que beber la matalobos cada día".

"Estoy sorprendido de lo lejos que has llegado con la investigación de la licantropía" comentó Severus.

"Aprendí del mejor" dijo suavemente Hermione, bajando la cabeza. No podía mirarle, y sentía un poco de calor en sus mejillas.

Se había prometido a si misma que no le mostraría que tenía sentimientos por el. A pesar de que hacia poco que se había comportado como un hijo de puta con ella, aun lo amaba y lo quería. Después de todo, todavía podía tener sueños y esperanzas, no?. Pero ya sabia que hacia mucho que lo había perdido, así que era todo lo que podía hacer, aferrarse a los recuerdo de los tiempos que habían compartido.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" preguntó Severus.

"Tomar directamente la sangre de los hombre-lobo es mejor que tomarla cuando están en su forma humana" replico Hermione. "¿Por qué piensas que ocurrió mi accidente? Trataba con muchos de ellos. Desde entonces, Alan tiene a otra gente que recoge su sangre, no quiere tenerme cerca de ellos de nuevo."

"Bueno, es un proceso peligroso. Yo nunca he pensado en ir tan lejos," replico Severus. Para su investigación, Remus estaba siempre a una llamada de distancia, y daría muestras de sangre encantado si hiciera falta.

"Pague un precio", dijo tristemente Hermione. "Y no me arrepiento."

"Hermione, escucha" Severus hizo una pausa, hasta que Hermione lo miro, "deberíamos establecer algunas normas entre nosotros. Ninguno de los dos queremos lidiar el uno con el otro, pero para encontrar una cura a la licantropía, tenemos que trabajar juntos."

"Yo no puedo hacer una mierda por mi misma" le recordó Hermione.

"Es por eso que estoy aquí" le respondió. "Si quieres, tu puedes hacer todo el planteamiento, y yo haré todo lo físico. No tienes que mover un dedo, seré tu puta de las pociones."

Hermione suspiró. Pociones era más que planteamientos. Tocó la cuchara de madera con su mano y la miró. Se trataba de todos los sentidos. Ser capaz de remover la cuchara era una parte fundamental de la elaboración de pociones. Remover es lo que lo une todo, y define los ingredientes con toda la poción. Remover, verter, todo lo físico que requería la elaboración de pociones era algo que ella ya no podía hacer. Necesitaba dos manos cuando en realidad una solo podía hacerlo.

"Hermione, _necesito_ tu ayuda" dijo despacio Severus. Era duro de admitir lo que acababa de decir, pero lo hizo. "Tu eres el cerebro de este proyecto. Incluso si yo pudiera hacer las cosas solo, me llevaría varios años."

"De acuerdo," dijo finalmente Hermione. Podía ver como él quería hacer las cosas rápidamente. Es evidente, que no quería pasar con ella más tiempo del necesario. Haciéndola sentir aun mas innecesaria, cuando ella quería aun mas de él. "Cooperaré contigo".

"Bien" dijo Severus asintiendo. Miró el reloj de la pared y luego preguntó. "¿Tienes hambre? ¿Conoces algún sitio decente donde haya buena comida?"

-----

**N/T:** Hotpockets*= Este tipo de desayunos no existen en España, al menos no en mi región. Por eso lo busque en Internet y aquí tenéis lo que son: http:// www. breakfastpockets. com/

Y gracias por leerme y los animos!!! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bay Magic Bar era un local de moda en San Francisco – tanto para muggles como para magos. El lugar estaba situado en una de las áreas de negocios de la ciudad. Durante las horas de almuerzo, cena y horas felices, el lugar estaba lleno. La comida y bebidas eran las favoritas de los muchos que se habían convertido en habituales.

Ambos estaban sentados al final del restaurante. No tenían que esperar por mesa como otros clientes. Hermione era habitual del establecimiento, y conocía al dueño de llevar años comiendo alli.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunto Hermione mientras él tomaba un poco de su sandwich de cerdo. Se había tomado la libertad de pedir por él dado que no sabía exactamente que estaba bueno.

"Bastante", replico mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. "¿Tienes que beber siempre?" preguntó mirando como Hermione levantaba su jarra en el aire, indicándole al camarero del bar que necesitaba otra.

"Cerveza, hamburguesa y papas – no esta mal la combinación" replicó Hermione mientras continuaba comiendo su comida.

"Ya sabes a lo que me refiero" habló Severus. "No eras una alcohólica antes, ni siquiera una bebedora. ¿Qué ocurrió?".

"Nada que te incumba Severus", respondió firmemente. "La gente cambia. A mi no me has oído preguntare sobre tu prometida"

"Son mis asuntos. Vivo contigo, y la otra noche estas borracha como el demonio" le recordó. "No podías siquiera mantenerte en pie tu misma así que tuve que subirte por las escaleras, joder"

"Nadie te lo pidió."

"Alan lo hizo."

"Así que realmente estas haciendo las cosas por mi porque Alan te paga para ello. Maravilloso, una niñera sobre valorada."

"Hey, no cambies de tema bruja!" siseo Severus.

"Admítelo, si no fuera por Alan, tu no estarías aquí," dijo enfadada. "Olvídate de tu maldito orgullo Slytherin y admítelo."

"¿Como tu que has olvidado tu orgullo Gryffindor? Se burló devolviendo la pregunta.

"¡Maldito seas!" dijo Hermione en un susurro. Eso era un golpe bajo y se lo tomo de forma personal. Le miro con los ojos llorosos, rehusando llorar en un lugar público con un montón de gente que no la conocían. "En verdad me odias muchísimo."

"Tampoco he dicho nunca que me gustes" dijo Severus. Él sabía lo que había dicho, y podía ver el dolor por toda la cara de Hermione. No iba a pedir disculpas por ello o a disculparse con ella. Después de todo, ella nunca se disculpo con él hace ocho años.

"Dos días contigo y ya es el infierno" sollozó Hermione. "Vamos a seguir discutiendo y peleando hasta sabe Merlín cuando." Trabajar y pasar el tiempo con Severus estaba siendo muy duro. Estaba allí, enfrente de ella, e iba a continuar con ella día y noche hasta que el proyecto acabase. Una parte de ella estaba feliz y la otra muy triste. A pesar de que Severus hería sus sentimientos, tenía que aceptar el modo en que la trataba. Aún lo amaba, y por eso, quería atesorar los momentos que tendrían juntos, incluso si no eran románticos. Tenía la sensación que tras el proyecto no lo volvería a ver.

"Tu eres quien lo hace difícil" suspiro Severus antes de beber de su lata de Cola. Seguía sus principios claramente a la hora de trabajar, y esto era no mezclar el trabajo con la vida personal. Años atrás, esa línea fue cruzada por Hermione, y de nuevo, tenía miedo de que la línea se borrara, aunque no fuera de manera romántica. Las cosas se estaban poniendo tan personal entre ellos, que solo podía ir a peor.

"Quizás deberíamos no hablarnos excepto cuando sea relativo al trabajo," sugirió Hermione. "Vamos a poner nuestros asuntos personales a un lado y hagamos las cosas cuando podamos".

"De acuerdo" dijo Severus asintiendo. Frunció el ceño cuando la vio ponerse de pie y arrojar unos billetes en la mesa. "¿A dónde vas ahora?"

"A tomar una copa en otro lugar" replicó Hermione, poniéndose las gafas de sol.

"Oh, creo que no!" dijo Severus entre dientes.

"Es algo personal Severus, no esta relacionado con el trabajo. Estoy segura de que sabes como volver a casa." Dio una simple inclinación de cabeza y se fue caminando rápidamente.

Severus añadió algunos billetes a los de Hermione, y rápidamente se los entregó al camarero. Sin esperar el cambio, salió del bar. "¡Mierda!" susurró en voz baja pasándose la mano por el pelo. Cuando miro a derecha e izquierda no pudo ver a Hermione, sabia que se habría aparecido en alguna parte, pero ¿donde?

---

La vista de las luces de la ciudad eran todo un espectáculo para Hermione, sentada en medio del helipuerto de la Gran Torre donde trabajaba. Era un sitio en la ciudad al que iba cuando necesitaba pensar. Encima de uno de los edificios más altos, era mas fácil obtener un respiro, y el espacio que la mente necesitaba.

Como soplaba el viento frío de la noche, Hermione subió la capucha de su sudadera y tomo un trago de su frasco. Cerro los ojos, recordando sus momentos con Severus en el pasado.

---

_Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Hermione al sentir como unos fuertes brazos tiraban de ella. Se había entregado a Severus – el hombre que amaba. Durante horas y horas, hicieron el amor apasionadamente. Y al final, había sido una experiencia que le cambió la vida._

"_¿Estas bien? Pregunto Severus, besándole suavemente la parte de atrás del cuello. Aspiro el dulce aroma de su pelo, parecía no tener nunca suficiente de ella._

"_Estoy genial Sev", replico Hermione, llevándole las manos a sus pechos. "Es solo que… wow. Nunca espere que fuera así."_

"_¿Así como?" pregunto curioso contra la piel de su espalda._

_Hermione se giró en sus brazos, y cruzo sus piernas con el. "Como… perfecto. He escuchado las historias de otras chicas, y no eran nada comparado con lo que acabamos de hacer._

"_¿Quién?" Severus entrecerró los ojos. "Algunas de tus compañeras de clase supongo? ¿Por qué no me sorprende que vayan detrás de los pasillos? __Adolescentes!" murmuró._

_Hermione se rió y le beso entre los ojos. "De verdad eres un quejica. Y son ex-compañeros de clase. Me he graduado hace unas semanas, y pronto seré la aprendiz de alguien en pociones."_

"_¿Tan pronto?" pregunto curioso mientras le arqueaba una ceja. Esto era una noticia para él. "Pociones dices? Hay pocos maestros y maestras ahí fuera que aceptan aprendices."_

_Hermione sonrió. "Si. Pero ya he contactado con Horace Slughorn y me ha dicho que esta dispuesto a tenerme bajo su ala. Es que sabes, hay un maestro cretino de pociones en Hogwarts. Tengo miedo de que no acepte mi solicitud de aprendiz. Todas las demás solicitudes que ha recibido en el pasado las ha rechazado._

"_Todos ellos habrán sido cabezas-huecas," murmuro Severus. Luego agarró la cintura de Hermione, que dio un chillido de sorpresa cuando la giró de manera que pudiera estar sobre él. "Pero estoy seguro de que este cretino maestro de pociones te diría que si a ti"._

_Hermione lo con sorpresa. __"¿En serio?" jadeo._

"_¿Porque te sorprendes?" le preguntó. "Por supuesto que te aceptaría. Todo lo que tenias que hacer era preguntar."_

"_Pero tu nunca has tenido aprendices en el pasado-ninguna vez."_

"_Porque nadie estaba capacitado antes. Tu en cambio eres distinta."_

_Enseguida, Hermione lleno de besos a Severus, y luego gritó de emoción. Dio palmas unas cuantas veces, con una enorme sonrisa. "No tienes idea de lo feliz que soy." Para cualquier persona que quisiera ser aprendiz, era un sueño trabajar para alguien como Severus, o cualquier persona de su talla en la industria. __El era el mejor de los mejores._

_La comisura de la boca de Severus se curvo ligeramente. Ver a Hermione sonriendo y saber que el era la razón de esa sonrisa significaba mucho para el. Era duro para él creer que Hermione había capturado su corazón, y la quería incondicionalmente, como ella a él._

"_Te quiero," dijo Hermione suavemente, apartándole el pelo de la cara._

"_Mi Rosa," respondió suavemente, mientras le besaba la palma de la mano. Él raramente pronunciaba esas tres palabras, pero lo hacia de vez en cuando._

_Hermione trazó sus labios con su dedo, ella sabia que la amaba. Severus no era el tipo de hombre que decía esas tres palabras a menudo. Normalmente, el respondía con otras, que ella sabia significaban "Te quiero". Aunque de vez en cuando, él lo decía exactamente, y la tomaba por sorpresa._

_Severus froto su nariz con la suya, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. Miró sus ojos color ámbar. Si podía verlos cada día de su vida, no le importaba no ver amanecer o atardecer. __"No te merezco" admitió suavemente._

_Hermione abrazó a Severus y le tranquilizo. __"Te quiero." _

_Severus se inclinó hacia sus labios, y los capturo en un lento y tierno beso. "¿Vamos a unirnos a la fiesta del Gran Comedor y revelar nuestra relación secreta ahora que el Señor Oscuro ha muerto? O ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí, en mi cama y continuar con nuestra pequeña celebración?"_

_Como respuesta, le dio a Severus un profundo, caliente y apasionado beso. Revelar su relación con él era la última cosa que tenía en mente. Incluso si la gente lo desaprobaba, ella seguiría estando con Severus sin importar nada._

---

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y la colocó entre sus rodillas. Se odiaba a si misma con tanto dolor. Las palabras de Severus resonaban en su cabeza todo el tiempo.

"_No te merezco."_

Durante ocho años, se maldecía a si misma, tratando de ahogar sus penas. Era ella quien no le merecía. Aunque ella no quería, traicionó su amor. Su odio hacia ella duraba después de ocho años, aunque era duro, era lo ella se merecía. Su vida era una mierda y miserable.

-----

* * *

Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, pero fallecieron dos amigos y ningunas ganitas de ponerme a ello :-/. Pero ya pille el ritmo de nuevo!. Espero que el capitulo no haya quedado muy raro xD

Muchas gracias a todos los que me teneis en alertas y a los que dejais vuestros comentarios: Amia Snape (si Harry es para pegarle, pero a Ron ya veras que aun mas), Smithback, Daniie Snape, Sayuri (cuando nos deleitas con una nueva historia? :-D), Dinha Prince, dulceysnape!!!. Gracias!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Severus estaba de pie enfrente del espejo de cuerpo entero de su baño, comprobando que el esmoquin le daba un aspecto fresco y perfecto. Era el cumpleaños de Lucius, y él, Alan y Hermione estaban invitados a la Mansión Malfoy para una pequeña fiesta, y pasar el fin de semana allí.

Durante semanas, o un mes corto, él y Hermione, habían hecho avances en su proyecto de investigación. Sin embargo, hubo muchas ocasiones en las que ella bebía, y algunas veces, mientras trabajaba. Las veces en las que estaba sobria, el tiempo se empleaba mejor y trabajaban mucho más.

A parte del trabajo, Severus observaba a Hermione de cerca. Había notado más hábitos y manías, mas cosas que no eran un comportamiento normal. Por un lado, le parecía extraño que una rosa disecada y otra marchita llegaran a la casa cada semana. ¿Existía alguien, un amor en su vida que nadie conocía? Rosas marchitas, no tenia sentido. ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio mandaría a alguien una rosa marchita?

Los problemas de Hermione con la bebida cada día eran más dolorosos para él. Ya se había acostumbrado a manejarla en ese estado, no solo en casa, sino también cuando iba a buscarla en lugares públicos porque Alan lo llamaba. La cuidaban en muchos locales. Alan era un hombre poderoso en la ciudad, por lo que si el no estaba cerca, habían ojos y gente que vigilaban a Hermione.

A Severus no le gustaba la definición de Alan de cuidar a Hermione. Una vez habló con el hombre, y la respuesta que le dio fue complicada.

---

"_No se interpone en su trabajo, y ella lo hace. Es lo que quiere hacer. Yo tampoco lo apruebo, y en ocasiones trato de detenerla. No me malinterpretes, me preocupo mucho por ella, pero las cosas son diferentes si trato de que no beba._

"_Se cierra por completo, y se distancia de todos y de todo. Una vez, hace años, fui a su casa para ver como estaban las cosas, y la encontré inconsciente en el suelo de la cocina. La sangre salía de sus muñecas. Intento suicidarse. Traté que probara y buscara ayuda, pero fue peor._

"_Su consumo empeoró tras el accidente. Hace las cosas porque lo necesita. Tienes que entender que la gente como Hermione necesita expresarse en alguna parte. Ella no habla con nadie de sus problemas, y no puedo forzarla a ello, y no lo haré si eso hace que tome medidas más drásticas. No se lo que ocurrió en su pasado. Nunca me dijo nada."_

---

Severus intentaba imaginarse que le había ocurrido a Hermione para que cambiara completamente. No podía ser su ruptura. El enfrentamiento con Voldemort fue más traumatizante. Y durante esos tiempos, él la recordaba siendo valiente y con la cabeza en su sitio. Así que tenía que haber otra razón.

---

Hermione miraba su reflejo en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Llevaba su habitual y tradicional ropa de todos los días; vaqueros, camisa y una de sus muchas sudaderas. No, no se iba a vestir solo porque fuera la fiesta de Lucius Malfoy. Nunca se había vestido mejor para ninguna ocasión después del accidente. Nunca asistió a ninguna de las fiestas de la compañía o cualquier otro evento social con Alan.

Hermione iba a ir a la fuerza a la fiesta de Lucius. No quería en absoluto, sabiendo que iba a tener que ver a todos los demás. No solo eran las personas de su pasado, sino también una nueva - cuyo nombre era Giselle. Severus le había informado que Lucius la había invitado. Más motivo para no querer ir. Pero tenia que admitir que quería ver a la mujer.

Hermione busco su botella de Jack Daniel's y le dio un gran sorbo. Había estado bebiendo bastante desde la última hora o así. Después, se puso la capucha, las gafas de sol y se aseguró de que su pelo suelto cubría el lado derecho de su cara. ¿De que servia ocultarlas de todo el mundo cuando mas tarde todo el mundo vería sus cicatrices? No esperaba nada, no quería preguntas ni dar lástima.

"Alan dice que no podrá venir esta noche. Algo sobre una reunión de emergencia en su mesa" dijo Severus mientras caminaba. Frunció el ceño ante el atuendo de Hermione. "¿Aun no te has vestido?"

"Ya estoy vestida y lista" dijo Hermione acariciando el bolsillo de su sudadera. Había reducido su mochila junto con su frasco y otras botellas de su bebida favorita. No es que las necesitase, a sabiendas de que Lucius tendría una colección para beber. "¿Puedo desempaquetar y quedarme entonces? puso una falsa sonrisa.

"Alan dijo que tienes que ir" replicó Severus. "El vendrá mañana"

"¡Mierda!" maldijo Hermione.

"Has estado bebiendo" Severus noto el olor del alcohol en su aliento. Sacudió la cabeza y chirrió los dientes.

"Nunca es demasiado temprano para beber, de todas formas, estoy algo sobria," dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. "Y cuando lleguemos allí, será ya la hora de cenar. Diferencia de horario."

"No me gusta tolerar tus hábitos de bebidas," dijo Severus.

"¿Quien dijo que tienes que hacerlo?" preguntó Hermione empujándolo para pasar. Se dirigió rápidamente al jardín de la azotea – lugar que suele usar para aparecerse. Sin preocuparse por esperar un segundo más a Severus, se desapareció.

---

"¿De verdad se va a convertir en un hábito desaparecer de mi, no?" gritó Severus mientras caminaba detrás de Hermione hacia la puerta principal.

"¡Temes que huya a alguna parte, Snape!" respondió Hermione con sarcasmo mientras tocaba el timbre. "Tal vez debería porque que en realidad no quiero estar aquí."

"Mejor que te comportes esta noche, bruja" dijo entrecerrándole los ojos. "Si te caes borracha a la piscina, no voy a saltar a salvarte."

"Hermione, Severus, que bueno que vinisteis", dijo Lucius con una brillante sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta. "La cena acaba de empezar. ¿Dónde esta Alan?"

"Alan no puede venir, se reunirá mañana," dijo Severus

"Giselle esta dentro con los otros," informó Lucius a Severus mientras se apartaba, permitiéndole al oscuro mago entrar.

"Feliz cumpleaños Lucius," lo saludó Hermione mientras se ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Lucius sonrió y la beso. "Pensé que no vendrías. Estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho". Cerró la puerta tras él, y le ofreció su brazo mientras caminaban por el vestíbulo. "Bonito atuendo el que llevas."

"Ningún vestido queda bien con mi sudadera," dijo Hermione. "Así que decidí poner con mis habituales vaqueros y Chuck Taylors." (N/T: Los Chuck Taylors, son unas zapatillas tipo Converse)

"Ese rosita te queda bien". Lucius rió entre dientes. Sabía las razones por las que Hermione llevaba sus ropas habituales. No podía culparla por no querer enseñar sus cicatrices las cuales, la hacían sentirse muy insegura. "Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo estará encantado de verte".

"No me importa Lucius. He venido solo porque es tu cumpleaños" susurró Hermione. "No me apetece verlos. Quizás lo mejor de la noche sea tu licor. Aunque debo admitir que ya estoy borracha."

Lucius soltó una carcajada ronca. "¿Has empezado la fiesta sin mi? Lo mejor está en mi estudio. Vayamos a beber y a hablar después el cumpleaños."

"No puedo esperar hasta entonces," dijo Hermione, apenas sonriéndole a Lucius. Él era la única persona a la que le había dicho la verdad. Era agradable saber que podía hablar con alguien sin que la juzgara.

---

El comedor tenía una larga mesa donde todo el mundo esta sentado. Los invitados de Lucius a la fiesta eran miembros de la Orden, algunos profesores de Hogwarts, la familia Weasly (menos Ron), junto con el cabeza de familia, Arthur que ahora era el Ministro de Magia.

"¡Hermione!" dijo Ginny sorprendida cuando la vio entrar en la habitación con Lucius.

Hermione dio una breve inclinación de cabeza a algunos de ellos a modo de saludos. Cuando vio a Harry, no se puso muy feliz por ello. No podía soportar su sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía sonreírle después de que la hubiese traicionado? Probablemente era una sonrisa falsa y de plástico. Cuando vio a Remus, se paro y sacó seis viales del bolsillo y se los dio. "Para ti" susurró. "Wolfsbane 6"

Remus miró a Hermione alejarse, y asintiéndole con la cabeza. Su mandíbula estaba abierta pero él estaba mudo. Oyó hablar sobre la Wolfsbane 6, y trató de encontrar un maestro o maestra de pociones que pudiera elaborarla. Horace le había dicho que era solo un rumor, nada factible todavía. Ahora, la sostenía entre sus manos, y aun no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo?

Cuando Hermione se sentó, al lado de Lucius, noto un rostro desconocido entre la multitud, frente a ella. Sentada al lado de Severus, había una mujer de pelo azabache, alta, que parecía muy hermosa y con aplomo. Inmediatamente supo que era la prometida de Severus, Giselle. Para su sorpresa, la mujer la miraba con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Para no ser ruda, Hermione hizo lo mismo.

"Aquí tienes un poco de vino por ahora" dijo suavemente Lucius mientras escanciaba una generosa cantidad en el vaso de Hermione.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero continuaba mirando a Giselle. Menos mal que llevaba sus gafas de sol sino no lo habría hecho.

La mujer tenía un pelo largo, perfecto, sin rizos ni enredos. Su presencia era correcta y educada, como muchas mujeres de la alta sociedad. Su piel tenía un tono brillante y perfecto. Hermione creía que Giselle tendría cerca de los treinta o treinta y cinco. Parecía una modelo y no aparentaba mas de la treintena.

La pareja intercambió unas palabras. Hermione miró a Severus, que ni siquiera la miró. Los miró a ambos, tratando de ver como era la relación entre ellos. No había mucha cercanía por lo que podía observar. A veces, veía a la bruja poner una mano encima de Severus y apretarla, antes de retirarla poco a poco. Por supuesto, sus ojos rápidamente vieron el gran anillo de diamante que brillaba, oh claro que brillaba. Era maravilloso.

Hermione podía decir que no había mucha intimidad entre ellos. O quizás estaba equivocada, y lo guardaban para si mismos. Era muy diferente de cuando ella estaba con Severus. Hermione recordaba estar siempre con su brazo alrededor de él cuando todo el mundo sabía de su relación. Estaban muy unidos, y mostraban lo mucho que se querían con simples besos o caricias.

Sin embargo, Hermione solo podía sentir celos de Giselle. Después de todo, la mujer había capturado el corazón del hombre que aun amaba. Si las cosas no se hubiesen fastidiado hace ocho años, ella estaría casada, y quizás, incluso tendrían niños. Giselle era un buen partido. Era bonita y se veía perfecta – algo con lo que Hermione no podía competir aunque quisiera.

Hermione agarró su copa de vino tinto, y lo trago rápidamente, solo saboreándolo cuando llego al final. No era el sabor lo que buscaba después de todo, necesitaba poner más alcohol en su cuerpo.

"Despacio Hermione" le dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido. Había estado observándola, parecía confundido por su comportamiento. "¿No estas bebiendo un poco rápido?"

Hermione sonrió mientras buscaba la botella de Jack Daniel's en su bolsillo. Con un movimiento simple de su dedo, volvió a su tamaño normal, y la puso en la mesa. "¿Porque Harry?, ¿temes que vaya a beber mas que tu?" lo cuestionó. "No te sorprendas si lo hago, porque créeme… puedo" dijo mientras levantaba la botella hacia él. Después tomo varios sorbos, y se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano.

"Así que ahora ¿tienes problemas con la bebida?" pregunto Harry, estrechando sus ojos.

Hermione dejo escapar un resoplido. "¿Por qué estas sermoneándome esta vez, Harry? El-Niño-Que-Vivió piensa que es el mejor y que puede hablarme sobre la moral, y de que lo que es correcto e incorrecto. Primero fue sobre con quien podía o no follar, y ahora con mi bebida."

"¿Cual es tu problema Hermione?" preguntó Harry con fastidio. Estaba sorprendido igual que todos, pero se lo guardaba, y se enfureció con ella.

"Tu", replicó Hermione, alejándose de la mesa y levantándose.

"Hermione, la cena aun no se ha servido," le dijo Lucius mirándola. Quería que se quedara.

"Lo siento Lucius, Te veré después de la fiesta," dijo Hermione y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de salir del comedor.

"¿Que esta pasando Cariño? Preguntó Narcissa a su marido, confusa después de ver salir a Hermione. "¿Después de la fiesta?"

"Solo vamos a beber un poco Hermione y yo."

"¿No me digas que vas a tolerar su beber, como Alan?" preguntó Severus disgustado.

"Es mas que comprensible Severus," replicó Lucius.

-----

* * *

Gracias a todos por los animos, ya estoy mucho mejor, poco a poco :-D

Y gracias tambien por los comentarios! y a los nuevos agregados que me han puesto en alerta ;-) eso tambien anima a seguir aunque no digan nada ^_^

**Dinha**: Si, la historia es muy triste, pero guarda pañuelos que aun van a sufrir un poco mas (sobretodo Hermi :-()

**Amia**: si, la verdad es que dan ganas de odiarla, pero en realidad es muy buena, demasiado para mi gusto xD. Y Ron... en fin, no se quien es peor, si Ron o Harry!!

**m0rg4n4 y Daniie:** Besos!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

En un mullido sillón, Hermione miraba hacia fuera, viendo las estrellas brillar en un cielo sin luna. Sin sus gafas de sol, podía ver la belleza de todo. Suspirando un momento, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la lectura el libro que estaba es sus rodillas. La botella de su mano no la estaba ayudando a mantener su mente libre de cosas, decidió que era mejor tratar de hacer algo, y agarró uno de los muchos libros del estudio.

Por desgracia para ella, el libro no estaba ayudando. "Sentido y Sensibilidad" de Jane Austin trataba sobre Marianne, perdidamente enamorada de Willoughby quien mas tarde le rompía el corazón. Lo había leído muchas veces antes. En realidad fue el primer libro que reconoció, sin importarle el resto de las cosas. Suerte para Marianne, ella tenia al Coronel Brandon en su vida, a su madre y a sus hermanas. Ella en cambio sentía que no tenía a nadie que la entendiese.

"¿Hermione?" la llamo Lucius mientras él y Remus entraban.

Hermione se giró viendo a ambos aproximarse con algunos platos en la mano. "No tengo hambre", les dijo, volviendo a su lectura.

"Tienes que comer," dijo Lucius firmemente, poniendo la comida en la mesa de café.

"Estoy aquí para hacerte compañía y unirme," dijo Remus. Sorprendido, notó las cicatrices de su cara, pero no demostró nada.

"¿No querrás decir, hacer de niñera?" pregunto con rudeza, sin mirarlo.

"Hermione", respondió Lucius con un tono de advertencia.

Hermione ojeo la ensalada y luego el bistec "Rib-Eye" (N/T: no hay traducción al español, es un tipo de filete) que estaban enfrente de ella. "No puedo cortarlo," le dijo a Lucius. La comida que ella tomaba era simple de comer, algunas no necesitaba cuchillo.

Lucius la entendió, y se tomo la libertad de cortarle la carne en trozos pequeños. "¿Necesitas algo mas? ¿Quizás una botella de buen whiskey?"

Hermione se volvió para mirar a Lucius, la esquina de su boca estaba levantada. "Gracias, pero creo que te esperaré. Mi Jack estará bien hasta entonces."

"No te emborraches sin mi," le dijo antes de salir del estudio.

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Remus no sabía que hacer, y Hermione estaba enojada. No quería tocar más puntos y que ella terminará con él como con Harry.

Conocía la discusión de hacia ocho años entre Hermione y Harry. En realidad, no era una discusión, sino más bien, un argumento que había estallado. No fue testigo, pero oyó los sonidos amortizados que provenían de la planta de arriba de la sala de estar, donde estaba sentado, en Grimmauld Place. Lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue Hermione bajando en tromba por las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca volvió a verla o a oír de ella.

Remus se había enfrentado a Harry, e interrogado sobre lo que ocurrió. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que ella era muy egoísta, y pensaba que el mundo giraba a su alrededor desde que era una sabelotodo. Escuchar esa respuesta lo sorprendió. Nunca pensó que Harry pudiera llamar a Hermione de una manera tan grosera cuando sabía que eran los mejores amigos. Este hecho causo una profunda separación en una amistad que él nunca pensó que vería romperse.

Con la discusión de antes de Hermione en el comedor, Remus tenía un presentimiento sobre de que trataba. Harry era de los que siempre decía su opinión en voz alta y con fuerza. Aunque era bueno juzgando a la gente, si se sentía traicionado o alguien hacía algo mal, el no se callaba, sin preocuparle como podían sentirse los demás. Todo lo que le dijo a Hermione esa noche la había herido. Harry obviamente le había dicho unas cuentas cosas, diciéndole que estaba completamente equivocada, cuando el mismo no podía ver los errores de lo que estaba haciendo – arruinando su amistad con Hermione.

"Lamento mi arranque de antes," habló Hermione. "Estoy muy enojada con Harry _jodido _Potter." Dejo el libro en la mesa, y miró a Remus.

"No te he acusado o dicho nada," dijo Remus mientras se sentaba en el sillón cerca de ella. "Pero creo que debería disculparme por Harry. Es un calentón, y a veces un poco egoísta."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. "No es tu culpa Remus. El no estuvo cuando mas lo necesité. La prensa me llamo puta y el ni siquiera estuvo a mi lado, como un amigo de verdad debe."

"Si necesitabas a alguien, podías contar conmigo, lo sabes." le dijo.

Hermione asintió. "Supongo que necesitaba más a Harry porque era mi mejor amigo. Vaya mejor amigo. Las cosas con Ron fueron muy embarazosas después de aquella mañana. El se disculpo al igual que yo. Se fue, yo me fui; y nunca volvimos a hablar." Con su mano derecha, Hermione cogió su tenedor y empezó a comer la ensalada. Cuando estaba a punto de dar su tercera mordida, su mano comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, cayéndose el tenedor. "¡Mierda!" maldijo mientras cerraba el puño y golpeaba su otra mano un par de veces.

"¡Whoa!" dijo Remus mientras buscaba su mano para sostenerla. Vio la agonía en su cara cuando sintió su mano temblar ligeramente bajo la de él. "¿Estas bien?"

"Es un maldito inconveniente de mi accidente," dijo Hermione con una mueca. "Me golpee la cabeza, así que no puedo controlar las habilidades motoras de mi mano. Es por esto que ya no puedo trabajar en las pociones."

"Hermione... lo siento," fue todo lo que Remus pudo decir.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No es tu culpa Remus. Fue otro lobo. Si hubieses sido tu, quizás no me sentiría tan mal. Pero oye, lo hice por la investigación. Nunca me culpo por ello. Solo salieron las cosas jodidamente mal. Necesito a Severus para que me ayude con la preparación." Después de tirar de su mano, la metió en el bolsillo, y empezó a comer con la izquierda.

"Gracias por las pociones por cierto," le sonrió. "Tu nos das esperanzas a los magos como yo."

"Sin problemas Remus," asintió Hermione. "Todavía tenemos mucho que averiguar, pero después la licantropía será una cosa del pasado para ti."

"Ten cuidado Hermione," le dijo suavemente. "No me gustaría que tuvieras otro accidente."

"Severus siempre esta unos pasos atrás cuando trabajamos juntos. A pesar de que se comporta como un cabrón conmigo, creo que no permitiría que nada malo sucediera," le aseguró Hermione.

Remus se mantuvo en silencio cuando ella comenzó a comerse la ensalada. Había otra cosa que le preocupaba sobre Hermione – Severus. Había tensión entre ellos, y sabía que la tensión y el trabajo solo complicaban aún más las cosas. Es Cierto, Severus se mantendría atento con ella, pero también él era la causa de los problemas. Remus no quería que Hermione sufriera mas, viendo todo desde la perspectiva de ella.

Cerca de una hora mas tarde, debido a todo lo que habían bebido, Remus se quedó dormido en el sofá y roncando. Hermione por otro lado, aunque estaba borracha sonreía. Había ganado. Previamente, ella tenía mucho calor, y había decidido quitarse la sudadera.

Sin olvidar de que estaba muy enfadada con Harry, se levantó, y sintió como se movía la habitación. Cuando se le pasó el mareo, se dirigió a la puerta haciendo eses, le iba a decir un par cosas.

---

"De verdad, profesor Snape, no puedo creer que usted haya estado soportando a una alcohólica Hermione durante semanas," dijo Harry con disgusto. Desde que había salido, había estado despotricando de ella sin parar.

"OH, ¡cállate Potter!" graznó Draco. No podía soportarlo más.

"Profesor, no ha dicho ni una palabra," dijo Harry mirando a Snape, el cual estaba con el ceño fruncido. "De todas las persona, usted sería el que tendría motivos para quejarse, pero no ha dicho nada." Harry giro la cabeza hacia su esposa cuando esta le pellizco el brazo. Él no había dicho nada, pero no podía ignorar su cara enfadada.

Finalmente Severus se harto de la palabrería molesta de Potter en la mesa, dejo caer la servilleta. En realidad, no era solo una molestia, la forma en la que el chico hablaba de Hermione era ruda, considerando que ellos fueron los mejores amigos. Sabía que no estaban de buen rollo después de estar tantos años sin contacto, pero Severus no sabia lo mal que habían quedado hasta esta noche. Y algo en su interior le decía que él era la causa de ello.

"¿Y bien profesor? Urgió Harry.

"Mis relaciones de trabajo y criterios sobre Hermione no son de su incumbencia Potter," respondió finalmente Severus. "No presuponga cosas que desconoce. Y ahora, como dice Draco, ¡cállese!"

Harry miró a los de la mesa. Nadie había hablado desde antes. "¿En serio? ¿Soy el único de aquí que dice en voz alta su opinión? El alcoholismo es estúpido, y Hermione es aún mas estúpida."

"Potter, no sabía que aun te importaba," mal articulo Hermione cuando entraba por la puerta. Se dirigió hacia él dándole miraditas, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero en su lugar, se mantuvo en silencio cuando vio las cicatrices en su cara. Algunas personas de la mesa estaban igual de sorprendidos que él.

"¿No respondes?" pregunto Hermione mientras se ponía de pie a su lado, mirando hacia abajo. "No espera, ya se. Estas mirando mi repugnante cara. Vamos, di algo por esa inteligente boca tuya."

Harry permaneció inmóvil y sin hablar durante un rato, hasta que recordó lo que estaban discutiendo antes de que Hermione entrara. "Estas borracha," entonó.

"Ah, si" replicó. "Remus y yo estábamos bebiendo. Ahora él esta durmiendo como un bebe. No pudo conmigo, pero ¿y tu? Sigo en juego." Vio una copa de champagne, la tomo con su mano derecha, y se tragó la mitad de su contenido.

"Menuda estas hecha" le respondió mientras se ponía de pie. "Pensé que eras una sabelotodo. Así que deberías saber que odio a los borrachos. El alcohol no es una excusa para nada."

"¡Harry!" le espeto Ginny, mientras lo agarraba por el esmoquin.

Sirius se levantó de su silla, y se puso entre Harry y Hermione, mirando a su ahijado. "Ya basta Harry."

"¿La estas defendiendo?" preguntó Harry sorprendido.

"¿Celoso?" preguntó Hermione. En ese momento, la mano de Hermione comenzó a temblar. Sus músculos se contrajeron y se cerraron alrededor de la copa de champagne, haciendo que se rompiera en su mano. Fragmentos, grandes y pequeños, se incrustaron en su piel haciéndola gritar de dolor. "¡Mierda!" susurró, permitiendo que sus rodillas se rindieran y cayendo al suelo.

"¡Esta sangrando!" dijo Sirius mientras se arrodillaba.

Sobre la marcha, Severus se levantó de su asiento, y corrió al lado de Hermione. Lucius hizo lo mismo.

"¡No puedo parar de temblar!" dijo Hermione llena de pánico, tratando de contenerse. Pero no funcionaba, había mucha sangre y dolor. Un fragmento largo estaba enterrado profundamente en el centro de su palma.

"Solo un idiota se daña a si mismo para ser el centro de atención," dijo Harry.

Severus no dijo nada hasta que cogió a Hermione en sus brazos y la levanto. Su mirada apuñalaba a Harry y le dijo, "Solo los imbéciles como tu se atreven a hablar cuando no saben la verdad. Tiene una lesión de la que no sabes nada, pero como si te importara." Con esto, cargo a Hermione fuera de la habitación y la llevo al cuarto de huéspedes, mientras Lucius le decía a Draco que avisara a Poppy.

Harry se giró, y vio a todo el mundo mirándolo con desaprobación, especialmente su mujer. Se sintió un poco culpable. "¿Cómo iba a saberlo?"

---

Con la cabeza colgado al borde de la cama, Hermione gimió cuando lo último que tenia en su estomago fue a la basura. La habitación giraba. No tenia fuerzas para tumbarse en la cama, hasta que un par de brazos la ayudaron, y tiraron de ella.

Severus, que estaba sentado al borde de la cama, ayudando a Hermione todo el tiempo. La ayudo a superar su dolor junto con Poppy mientras le sostenía la mano, le retiro el pelo mientras vomitaba, y ahora, la metía debajo de las confortables sabanas. Le puso algunos viales de pociones en los labios, haciendo que los bebiera ya que sabía que no los iba a vomitar mas.

Hermione farfulló algo, odiando el sabor de algunas de las pociones que tenia que tomar. No se molestó en preguntar que eran, pero su cerebro le dijo que sería algo para el dolor, para la resaca y para dormir. "La amistad es una mierda", dijo Hermione en un susurro apenas.

Con suavidad, Severus aparto alguno de los rizos rebeldes de la cara. "Duerme Hermione," le dijo. Miró su mano vendada, y parte de sus dedos entrelazos con los suyos.

"Sev..." dijo Hermione antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Estoy aquí," replico Severus. Sintió una punzada familiar en el corazón, que era muy difícil de ignorar. Ahí permaneció sentado mientras miraba su forma de dormir en silencio, con la luz de la chimenea.

---

Desde la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Hermione, Giselle podía ver a Severus. Antes, había decidido subir, ver a Severus y comprobar que Hermione estaba bien. Nunca llego a pasar de la puerta cuando vio la cara de Severus, y como trataba a Hermione con tanto mimo. No estaba ciega.

-----

* * *

Listo el capitulo!! Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo!!.

**Amia**: No odies a Giselle, ya veras que es muy buena. A mi Lucius era un personaje que no me agradaba pero con esta chica y su manera de describirlo, hizo que cambiara de opinion :-D (y quiere un monton a Hermione). Si quieres podemos matar entre las dos a Harry y Ron, como vez en este capitulo dan autenticas ganas de maldecirlo!!... sobre lo que hizo Ron... mas adelante ;-)

**Sayuri**: Si, es cierto, como Severus le dijo, ha perdido su orgullo Gryffindor!. Gracias por los comentarios ;-)

**Cleoru**: a sus ordenes! ;-) ya estoy con el siguiente.

**Dinha**: Gracias! a veces me trabo mucho con la traduccion, pero bueno también me ayuda a mi y creo que no esta quedando muy mal :-.

**Memoriesofkagome**: Bienvenida! Y aqui tienes a Draco! sin mucho protagonismo, pero ya vendra mas adelante de nuevo :-

**kimpa**: besos para ti y en breve tendras mas capitulos!

Hasta pronto a todos!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Era un domingo brillante y soleado. Los Malfoy, Alan, Severus y Giselle estaban afuera en el patio, alrededor de una mesa de picnic bajo una sombra fresca. No muy lejos, unos elfos domésticos estaban ocupados preparando la comida, mientras otro estaba de pie en un taburete enfrente de la parilla de la barbacoa.

Hermione salio al patio, y entrecerró los ojos por culpa del maldito brillo del sol. Se puso sus gafas de sol rápidamente, gruñendo ligeramente se acerco a la nevera y cogió una lata de cerveza helada. Se sentía todo lo contrario a como estaba el día, sombría.

"Hola Hermione," saludo Alan mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y le miro la mano. "¿Estas bien después de lo de anoche? ¿Tienes migrañas? ¿Necesitas una resonancia cuando volvamos a San Francisco?"

"¡Para!" grito Hermione cuando abrió la cerveza. Tomó un largo trago y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy bien Alan, solo olvide tomar mi medicación. Poppy me dio lo que necesitaba y tuve un buen descanso."

"Se suponía que tenias vigilarla de cerca," dijo Alan firmemente girándose hacia Severus.

"¡No es su culpa!" intervino Hermione enfadada. "Si quieres saber cual es el problema, es Harry. Sigue tocándome las narices!" chasqueo Hermione. Se levantó de la mesa sin disculparse, y se fue hace la piscina caminando a su alrededor, hasta uno de los sillones. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera blanca y miró al grupo a través del agua detrás de sus gafas de sol.

Sin lugar a dudas, Hermione sabía que estaban hablando de ella y de lo de anoche. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado a pesar de que estaba borracha. Como le habría gustado estar aun mas borracha para no recordar nada, pero tristemente, no era el caso.

Harry-Jodido-Potter, por n vez, la había herido como lo había echo años atrás. Primero era agradable y meloso, como en la carta de hacia unas semanas. Actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos y como si siguieran siendo los mejores amigos. Y luego cuando se le ocurrió beber, fue cuando empezaron de nuevo los dañinos juicios.

¡Como se atrevía a decirle lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Como se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba como si el estuviera por encima de ella! Él podía haber derrotado a Voldemort, pero eso no le daba derecho a actuar como si fuera un Dios. Potter solo era un humano como cualquier otro. Sus errores no fueron tan drásticos como los de ella, claro, pero ¿Dónde estaba su decencia? Quizás solo era un falso como cualquier otra estúpida autosuficiente celebridad.

Hermione no negaba que su vida estaba en ruinas y no era perfecta. Claro, podía tener el trabajo de sus sueños, un salario de ensueño, pero realmente no le importaba. No era feliz y se odiaba a si misma. Como Severus había dicho con anterioridad, no la reconocía, y ella también lo había pensado muchas veces, tampoco se reconocía en lo que se había convertido. Era una alcohólica y en raras ocasiones, una suicida. A pesar de que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que atento contra su vida, los recuerdos de tales acciones aún rondaban por su cabeza.

Años atrás, las cosas eran diferentes. Nunca se imagino estando en esta posición y ser lo que era. Antes, nunca hubiera aprobado nada esto, ni el alcohol, ni las drogas o cualquier otro abuso hacia si misma. Pero las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, haciendo que cambiara en cierto punto de su vida.

Hermione tenia una batalla consigo misma. Era mas duro pensarlo que decirlo. Preferia volver a enfrentar a Voldemort de nuevo. Parece que era más fácil antes, resolver los problemas con él en aquellos tiempos. Los problemas con ella misma eran otra historia. No eran solucionables, y las cosas de su vida continuaban empeorando. No sabia que hacer. ¿Qué había hecho en su vida para que todo fueran tan mal cayendo en un profundo agujero? Nunca había sido egoísta, y siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella. Tal vez acostarse con Ron, aunque fuese accidental y sin significado, era el error. Después de todo, ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio aproximarse a una mujer.

"¿Puedo sentarme?" pregunto Giselle, de pie junto a otra tumbona.

"Claro," replico Hermione. ¿La ex-novia a punto de hablar con la novia actual? Iba a ser una situación incomoda para ambas, lo sabía.

"Esto es para ti," dijo Giselle, tendiéndole a Hermione otra lata fría de cerveza.

"Gracias" replico. La miro y vio que le estaba sonriendo, como si no hubiera problemas en el mundo. Si, en efecto era perfecta. La mujer parecía que no tenía rival. Se la veía perfecta en un ambiente tan casual.

"Soy Giselle por cierto." Extendió su mano derecha, ofreciéndosela a Hermione.

Hermione solo miro la mano de la bruja, y no la estrechó. "Perdona, mi mano esta jodida," le recordó, levantando su mano derecha. "Y se perfectamente quien eres."

"Como yo. Severus habla de ti a veces."

"De ti no dice nada," murmuro Hermione antes de beber de la lata. Le importaba la mujer, pero recordaba sus celos.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellas, antes de que Giselle hablara. "El aun esta enamorado de ti, lo sabias?"

Hermione se giro hacia ella, levanto una ceja, y la miró por encima de sus gafas de sol. Las cosas acababan de ponerse mas incomodas. "¿Perdona? Creo que te equivocas. Él me dijo que me odia, y me compadece. Hay mucha mas información en su cara de la que yo quiero escuchar. El _no_ esta enamorado de mi… ya no."

"Ya conoces a Severus, no es que demuestre sus sentimientos en todo momento. El los oculta bajo su ceño fruncido, sus enfados y cualquier otra armadura de sentimientos que ha perfeccionado con los años. Él aun tiene sentimientos por ti. Y si no estoy equivocada, tu aun le quieres también."

"El es tu novio, te quiere, y eso es todo. Cualquier otro sentimientos que el tenga hacia mi son de odio que se formaron años atrás." Hermione tiró firmemente de su capucha para asegurarse de que todavía estaba en su cabeza. Era como su armadura, y Giselle, la bruja que no sabía casi nada de ella, la estaba leyendo muy bien. "Y _si_ yo tengo algún sentimiento, no significa nada para él."

"Solo ten en cuenta mi consejo, y no le hieras y rompas el corazón". Después de haber tenido suficiente conversación, Hermione se levanto y giró la cabeza hacia la mesa donde todo el mundo estaba, el almuerzo estaba a punto de ser servido.

Severus miró hacia la piscina observando a su mujer mientras esta sonreía y hablaba con Hermione, su ex. El estomago le dio un vuelvo, se sentía un poco incomodo con la situación, no le preocupaban los temas de conversación sobre negocios de la mesa. Giselle no iba a ser un problema, lo sabia, era Hermione quien le preocupaba.

Giselle siempre sabia cuando mantener la boca cerrada, y cuando guardarse sus opiniones. Nunca en todos estos años la había escuchado hablar mal sobre alguien. Raramente discutían o peleaban, ahora que lo pensaba. Su personalidad y carácter era mucho mas conservador que el de otros. Era perfecta en muchas formas diferentes en que Hermione no lo era.

Hermione era todo lo opuesto a Giselle. Ella era mucho mas atrevida, y no temía decir lo que pensaba. Era valiente, y un infierno de bruja que daba miedo meterse con ella cuando estaba enfadada. Severus y Hermione eran parecidos en muchos aspectos. Su cabezonería los hacia pelearse mas tiempo de lo habitual, porque ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder en la discusión. Su relación fue un viaje en la montaña rusa, con grandes velocidades, bajadas, e incluso algunos loopins. El echaba eso de menos, o mejor dicho, a ella para ser exactos.

"¿Alan?" pregunto Severus.

"¿Si?" contesto, parando la conversación que mantenía con Lucius.

"Hermione," empezó Severus, aun mirándola. "¿Esta con alguien?"

"No que yo sepa," respondió Alan. Sintió curiosidad, preguntándose porque Severus le hacia esa pregunta. Quizás él aun sentía algo por Hermione. Los demás de la mesa también lo miraban con curiosidad. "Porque preguntas?"

"Alguien le envía una rosa marchita todas las semanas. Sin tarjeta, notas, nada," replicó Severus.

"¿No querrás decir una rosa negra?" pregunto Draco. "Ningún idiota mandaría a una mujer una rosa marchita para demostrarle sus sentimientos. Es estupido".

Entendiendo a Severus, Alan asintió. "No, realmente es una rosa marchita. Y con respecto a quien se las puede enviar, no tengo ni idea. Las lleva recibiendo desde hace años. Casi seis si no me equivoco. No se nada mas a parte de esto. Nunca le pregunté. Es muy reservada con su vida, y yo lo respeto, no quiero que se enfade y cruzar la línea."

Draco solto una risita. "Quien quiera que le este mando esas rosas necesita ayuda. Espero que Hermione no este interesada en él después de todo."

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio, preguntándose quien las enviaría. Recordaba que Hermione le había dicho que no lo había superado, así que no podía haber nadie especial en su vida. Así pues, ¿quien o que exactamente? ¿Era solo un noviazgo en secreto que había estado ocurriendo durante años? Las rosas marchitas no tenían sentido.

"Bueno, se va de vacaciones varias veces al año. Apaga su móvil para que nadie la encuentre, siquiera yo. Conduce hasta algún sitio, sobria lo prometo. Nunca ha tenido ningún accidente. Y normalmente se toma una o dos semanas," añadió Alan. "Sin embargo, desde el accidente, se va de vacaciones mas a menudo que antes."

"¿Para ver al tarado? Pregunto Draco. Luego cerró la boca cuando vio a Hermione y Giselle acercándose a la mesa.

Pronto, la comida estuvo servida, y todo el mundo estaba comiendo.

Mientras el almuerzo avanzaba, Giselle continuaba observando como de atento era su prometido con Hermione. Si, era atento con ella también, pero quizás algo mas atento con la otra mujer.

Bueno, no podía maldecir a Hermione después de todo. Estaba herida y no podía cortar la comida. La estaba ayudando sin que ella se lo hubiera pedido. Y ella no se lo había agradecido. La tensión entre ambos era peor de lo que pensaba. Todo el tiempo, durante semanas, cuando Severus la llamaba, se quejaba a diestro y siniestro de Hermione, pero ¿Dónde estaban las quejas? No había ninguna

Anoche, había estado sola durante horas en la habitación de invitados, esperando por Severus. Mientras esperaba, no tenia duda de que estaba en la habitación de Hermione. Aunque sabia que no estaba ocurriendo nada, como que los dos tuvieran relaciones sexuales o durmiendo juntos, la molestaba. Ambos se negaban y continuaban enamorados.

Severus le había prometido que pasarían tiempo juntos después no haberse visto durante semanas. Sin embargo, no era el caso. En lugar de dedicarse a ella, estaba mas pendiente de Hermione. No la estaba engañando, de hecho, era pero que engañarla. Por primera vez en su relación, se sentía como el segundo plato.

"No estas comiendo," le dijo Severus suavemente a Giselle mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. "¿Necesitas algo para tu langosta? ¿Quizás mas mantequilla de limón?

"No, gracias Severus. Es que acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una llamada a Paris," mintió. Necesita irse para seguir continuar admirando el desconocido silencio entre la ex pareja. Se excuso de la mesa, y le dio a Severus un beso en la mejilla, antes de dirigirse a dentro.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Hermione seguía sumida en sus pensamientos desde el principio de la comida. Los acontecimientos la estaban estresando mucho. El trabajo, Potter, y sin mencionar a Severus y Giselle. Necesitaba tiempo libre, planeaba escaparse a su lugar especial. "Necesito vacaciones," le dijo a Alan.

"¿Quieres decir _esas_ vacaciones?" pregunto Alan mientras miraba rápidamente a los otros antes de fijarse en Hermione.

Hermione le frunció el ceño a su jefe. "No entiendo que quieres decir. Solo hay unas vacaciones, y esas son _mis_ vacaciones," subrayó, dándole a entender que se metiera en sus asuntos.

"Puedes coger el coche de la empresa y al chofer si lo necesitas," le ofreció.

"Siempre conduzco mi Mini. Estaré bien." Hermione miro su reloj. "Bueno, parece que voy a tener que empacar, antes de volver a San Francisco." Miro a Severus mientras se levantaba. "Estaré fuera por un tiempo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, y pasar mas tiempo con tu novia."

"Así que, realmente va a ver al tarado?" pregunto Draco suavemente cuando Hermione estuvo a una buena distancia de la mesa. "Que mierda"

"En efecto," murmuro Severus para si mismo mientras veía a Hermione caminar hacia dentro y desaparecer. Estaba celoso, y se preguntaba a quien estaba viendo Hermione.

* * *

_¡Hola! Siento mucho haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero estos meses me han pasado demasiadas cosas y no tenia la cabeza muy fina para traducir :-(. Muchisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por los animos para continuar la historia :-)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Iba a subir antes, pero me fui de viaje y no me dio tiempo, porque como siempre, todo te viene cuando te vas!. Pero ya teneis aqui el siguiente, con informacion sobre las misteriosas rosas y el "pretendiente" secreto de Hermione!. Espero tener el capi listo para la siguiente semana!. Besos y muchisimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y animos para que no deje de traducir! (este capi no lo he revisado, espero que no haya ninguna pifia gorda :-P)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

Sin la sudadera, pero con su gorra y gafas, Hermione sonrió cuando vio su destino a la vista. Llevaba conduciendo unas horas, con la capota bajada, y el viento fresco soplando en su pelo. Y ahora, ya estaba allí. Sus ojos reflejando la variedad de colores de los diferentes tipos de rosas a través de los campos, mientras el dulce y delicado aroma le intoxicaban los sentidos. Era genial volver a la Posada de Alice y la Granja de Rosas.

La posada de Alice y la granja de rosas era un lugar al que Hermione llevaba viniendo durante años. Incluso desde la primera vez que llego, Hermione puso sentirse mas tranquila, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Sus problemas no quedaban en el olvido, pero no le molestaban tanto. Era un lugar especial donde ella sentía que el tiempo se detenía en algún momento. No, este no era el primer lugar de su lista de lugares favoritos del mundo, ese era estar en los brazos de Severus. Por alguna extraña razón, el lugar la contentaba en ese punto. Su adicción al alcohol pasaba al olvido cuando ella raramente dejaba de beber.

A parte de esto, Hermione se llevaba bien con la gente de la granja y el pequeño pueblo cercano. Se mezclaba muy bien entre ellos, y la gente que no la conocía, la veía como una local. Formo amistades, pero no era nada comparado con lo que Hermione tuvo en el pasado. Deliberadamente, mantenía una cierta distancia con ellos o levantaba muros. Perder a sus amigos y al único hombre que amo la habían herido hasta lo mas hondo, y no quería que volviera a ocurrir. Trazo una línea entre su vida aquí, y su vida en San Francisco y el Reino Unido. La gente del pueblo eran cercanos, y ella se convirtió en una de ellos fácilmente.

Alice Wallace era la propietaria de la Posada de Alice y la Granja de Rosas. Era una mujer mayor y se convirtió en una figura materna para Hermione. El mundo mágico no le era desconocido. La verdad sea dicha, era una muggle nacida bruja, pero decidió no vivir su vida en torno a la magia. Sus empleados por supuesto conocían el secreto, eran todos squibs. Todos trabajaban juntos, haciendo crecer el negocio, sin usar nunca la magia. Los pedidos de rosas no eran solo nacionales, sino internacionales, en ambos mundos. Gente de todos los lugares visitaban la posada, y aprendían sobre las rosas.

Hermione era una de ellos, y sorprendentemente, tenia mano para las rosas, tenia manos de jardinera. Antes, solo había encontrado las rosas agradables para mirarlas. Solo cuando Severus empezó a dárselas mientras estuvieron juntos, fue cuando las encontró fascinantes. Fue un día de trabajo solitario cuando encontró un anuncio de la Posada de Alice y la Granja de Rosas. Su fascinación solo creció después de aquello.

"Hermione!" exclamo un hombre poniéndose de pie a unos pasos de la posada. Cuando el coche estuvo junto a el, abrió la puerta, y la saludo con un rápido y firme abrazo.

"Hey Dean," sonrió Hermione.

Dean Williams era el agricultor principal para Alice, y también uno de sus hombres de confianza. El otro era Philippe Garson, un francés que se encargaba de la posada. Su posición era de conserje. Incluso sin Alice alrededor para echarle un ojo a las cosas, los dos hacían que el lugar funcionara a la perfección.

"¿Donde esta Alice?" preguntó Hermione.

"Dentro, con algunas llamadas. Esta en su oficina y quiere verte y hablar sobre unos asuntos legales" contestó Dean. La mano vendada de Hermione no le paso desapercibida. "¿Qué le ha pasado a tu mano?"

"Solo un pequeño accidente el otro día. Nada de que preocuparse." Hermione volvió y busco su equipaje en los pequeños asientos del Mini.

Dean la detuvo antes de que pudiera sacar nada del coche. "No. Yo lo haré después de que aparque tu coche. Ve a dentro." Cuando Hermione no se movió, él la empujo suavemente hacia la entrada.

Las veces que Hermione venia, se convertía en una de ellos e incluso trabajaba en el área, haciendo trabajos físicos que a los visitante se suponían que no hacían. Su devoción por las rosas y el lugar se profundizaron, ya que ella también tenia las manos sucias como los otros trabajadores. Nunca se quejaba. Él y los demás se oponían y recordaban que era una cliente, pero con el tiempo, ella fue mucho mas. Hermione siempre ayudaba a los demás, y disfrutaba, no se opusieron mas dada su cabezonería.

"Vale" asintió Hermione, moviéndose hace adelante. Miro por encima del hombro y sonrió. "Voy a usar tu camioneta todo-terreno en cuanto vuelva."

"Como si fuera tuyo," dijo Dean entrando en el Mini, antes de conducirlo hasta los aparcamientos al lado de la posada.

La posada tenia un ambiente calido y acogedor una vez dentro. A pesar de ser grande, tenia un sentimiento hogareño que a Hermione le gustaba. La granja de rosas y la posada de Alice eran su hogar en la distancia… No, no odia llamarlo _hogar_. Londres fue su hogar hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida. San Francisco por el contrario, a pesar de haber vivido durante años, aun se sentía perdida muchas veces.

Si Hermione pudiera hacer las cosas a su manera, construiría una casita a un lado de la propiedad y viviría allí. Alice vivía en la posada, tenía un área privada para ella. Pero no, una casita era lo que Hermione quería de verdad, la haría sentirse más cerca de las rosas y la naturaleza. No estaba interesada en cualquier otra granja de flores en el mundo. Nada era comparable a este lugar, la cercanía con el pueblo, y sus gentes. Era su propio lugar privado, para tener soledad, aunque solo fuera temporal.

Hermione se quito las gafas mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo. Sonrió a la gente que la miraba, ya fueran clientes o empleados. Cuando vio a Philippe, le hizo señales con la mano, no quería molestarle mientras trataba con una pareja. Vio el restaurante vacío y decidió tomar un pequeño desvío.

Tan pronto como entro, sus fosas nasales se inundaron de la maravillosa esencia de la comida, haciéndosele la boca agua. El olor venia de la puerta de atrás junto a la barra. Abrió la puerta de la cocina de la posada.

"¿Que esta cocinando?" pregunto Hermione parándose en ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Todo el mundo en la cocina, que llevaban el traje de cocina, se giraron para mirar a Hermione. Una en particular, una mujer regordeta, con el dedo dolorido y llevando la única ropa de color rosa en la cocina, soltó la espátula en el recipiente, y se acerco a ella inmediatamente. "Hermione!" exclamó feliz.

"Hey Sheila" saludo Hermione mientras se daban un abrazo.

Sheila McKenn era la jefa de cocina. Todo lo cocinaba con amor y pasión. Se veía en su comida, toda sabia de maravilla. Una chef de temporada era lo que era cuando cocinaba con los productos locales. De entre toda la gente de la posada, ella era la mas animada. Siempre alegre y sobretodo, queriendo hacer a todo el mundo feliz, y su comida era su arma secreta.

De nuevo, la mano vendada de Hermione se convirtió en el tema cuando Sheila la vio. Hermione le contestó lo mismo que a Dean. No quería que la gente se preocupara mucho por ella, especialmente por su mano. Todo el mundo sabía que era su mano mala, pero no había nada mas por lo que preocuparse realmente.

"Asi pues, ¿que quieres para cenar después?" pregunto Sheila a Hermione.

"Cualquier cosa esta bien Sheila, ya me conoces" le contestó. "Me como cualquier cosa que cocines porque toda esta fabulosa." Miró la enorme nevera y la señaló, sabedora de lo que había dentro. "Pero me tomaría unos macaroon* rosa, si tienes". (N/T: no se si tiene traducción, la verdad es que es la primera vez que los veo y no son macarrones, es una especie de dulce creo)

"Oh, prueba uno de estos de color mas oscuro. Les he añadido algo de mente" le informo Sheila.

Hermione hizo lo que le dijo, y feliz empezó a comerse uno de los pequeños postres que tenia en la mano. Sheila hacia los mejores macaroons. Se los comería todos si no fueran tan caros. "Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con la jefa," dijo antes de salir de la cocina y dejar que Sheila y el resto continuasen con trabajo.

Antes de tocar en la puerta, Hermione paro un momento mientras trataba de averiguar que era lo que Alice querría hablar con ella. Nunca la había involucrado en los negocios, cruzando la línea de "metete en tus asuntos". Hermione solo daba su opinión sobre las rosas, y el trabajo con ellas, nada mas. No era su lugar, y no quería entrometerse.

La palabra legal resonaba en sus oídos gracias a Dean. ¿Que asunto legales harían a la mujer querer hablarlos con ella?. Después de estar pensando, finalmente toco en la puerta y abrió una vez fue invitada a entrar.

"Hermione, que bueno verte de nuevo" dijo alegremente Alice mientras salía de su escritorio para ir a saludarla con un abrazo de bienvenida. "De hecho te esperaba antes, unas semanas atrás dado que venias mas a menudo. Al menos ya estas aquí."

"Bueno, las cosas han estado jodidas los últimos meses Alice. Parece como si la vida no quisiera darme un respiro, poniéndome mas mierda en mi plato." Hermione negó con la cabeza y suspiro mientras se rascó la frente con la mano derecha.

"¿Que le ha pasado a tu mano?" pregunto Alice preocupada.

"No es lo que piensas. Estaba sosteniendo un vaso de cristal cuando perdí el control de mi mano" explicó. "Lo que me molesta no son mis heridas."

Mientras Alice se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, vio a como la joven bruja se dirigía hacia la venta, mirando para afuera. "Suspirando por él de nuevo?" preguntó Alice.

El hombre de Hermione, cualquiera que fuera su nombre, se convirtió en el único tema de conversación con Hermione. Solo necesitaba saber lo que ya sabia – sin nombres, ni fotos. Nunca preguntaba por mas, simplemente permitía a Hermione hablar con el corazón cuando esos momentos llegaban.

Alice se había convertido en algo que un hombro sobre el que apoyarse, y fue mas que una figura materna para ella con la que hablar. También fue algo similar a la inversa, ella miraba a Hermione como a la hija que nunca tuvo. Su relación podía ser breve y simple, pero era profunda y con sentido.

Alice sabía como se sentía Hermione, pero en algunas circunstancias, su vida amorosa pasada era muy diferente. Ella no pudo casarse con el mago al que su corazón pertenecía. Y como Hermione, nunca mas se enamoro. No le gustaba verse a si misma en ella. Y era aun peor ver que Hermione estaba en una mas profunda y oscura posición de lo que estuvo ella en el pasado. Nadie merece vivir en la miseria, y mucho menos Hermione. Ella era buena juzgando a la gente. Habia visto en Hermione una buena persona y genuina, y era mucho mas que la heroína de guerra que la gente conocía. La joven bruja solo buscaba comprensión y sentido a la vida, y sobretodo amor para reparar su corazón roto.

"Él ha vuelto a mi vida, y me refiero literalmente" explico Hermione. Miro a Alice brevemente, viendo la confusión en su rostro. "Mi jefe finalmente me hizo retomar mi trabajo en el proyecto de la poción, con la condición de que trabajo con _él_."

"¿Que?" pregunto Alice suavemente y sorprendida.

"De todos los maestros en pociones del mundo, tenía que ser él" resopló Hermione. "No me sorprende, es el mejor de los mejores."

"Y a mi entender, las cosas no van bien, no?"

"No. Me odia, y me lo dice. Incluso ha avanzado y esta comprometido para casarse con una francesa fabricante de perfumes, la que por cierto es perfecta, equilibrada, bonita y todo eso. Es una relación de amor-odio lo que tenemos. El me cuida porque tiene que hacerlo. Y a pesar de todo estos, de que sea un cabrón con sus crueles palabras, _aun le amo_." Hermione sollozo mientras se queda en silencio unos minutos antes de hablar de nuevo. "Gracias por enviarme las rosas marchitas."

"Tu me pediste que te las enviaras. Quizás debería parar por como van las cosas." sugirió Alice.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. "No. Necesito que alguien me recuerde a menudo que las cosas ya han acabado entre nosotros. Como una rosa marchita, nuestro amor esta muerto, y no mas. Vamos a cambiar de tema. ¿Por qué querías verme? Dean dijo que era alguna cosa legal?" preguntó mientras permanecía observando la granja por la ventana.

"Estoy llevando unas cuantas cosas a la vez," replico Alice. No era sencillo decirle lo que quería, pero tenia que decirlo tarde o temprano. "Estoy vendiendo la granja."

La cabeza de Hermione chasqueo cuando miró a Alice. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. "Que? Porque? Va bien."

"Soy una mujer mayor Hermione." Empezó a explicar Alice. "La mayor parte de mi vida se la he dedicado a la granja. Necesito aventurarme a salir, viajar por el mundo. Quizás hacer las cosas que nunca hice antes."

"He tomado mi decisión Hermione, y las ofertas empiezan a llegarme. Sin embargo, si es posible, me gustaría que tu la compraras. Yo siento y se, que no hay nadie mejor para llevarla que tu. Francamente, tus habilidades son mejores que las mías. Vi rosas, que creía que nunca podría imaginar, gracias a tus híbridos, y pensé en primer lugar que nunca funcionaría. Tú te pareces mucho a mi, y te veo como la hija que nunca tuve. Tienes pasión por las rosas – una pasión mas grande que la mía. Tu llevarías bien este lugar."

Hermione arrastraba sus pies mientras se dirigía a una de las dos sillas que estaban en el escritorio de Alice. Su cerebro trataba de registrar lo que estaba pasando. Alice le estaba ofreciendo tener la granja. Nunca había pensado que este día podía llegar en cualquier momento. La oportunidad estaba en frente de ella, pero podría aceptar?.

Fue hace pocos años que Hermione también descubrió sus habilidades. Amaba las rosas, no lo negaba. Amaba pasar su tiempo en la granja de Alice, y trabajar cerca cada vez que tenia ocasión. Pero comprarla? Cultivar rosas para vivir? Era algo completamente diferente de cuando todavía estaba en Hogwarts. Pociones era en lo que sobresalió, amaba y lo eligió para su carrera profesional, pero nada relaciona con la Herbología.

"¿Pues darme algo de tiempo para pensarlo?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto querida" replico Alice con una pequeña sonrisa. "Ahora que me has contado que estas trabajando de nuevo, te daré unos meses para pensarlo. No hay prisa."

Poco después, Hermione estaba en su habitación, y se quedo mirando fijamente las maletas con su equipaje sin desempacar. La última cosa que estaba en su mente eran las maletas, era lo que Alice le acababa de decir. Estaba en una encrucijada en su vida, haciendo una pausa completa. ¿Dónde iba a ir desde aquí?

* * *

**N/A: Ahora ya sabéis lo que la rosa marchita significa para Hermione. Comentarios!**


End file.
